When Friendship Takes a Wrong Turn
by iwantfifaonline
Summary: What happens when friendship takes a wrong turn? Demi/Selena Delena Demena Selemi Semi Mitchie/Mikala Mithie/Mary. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope this story now complies with the Terms of Service. Mikayla and Mitchie are both very fictional characters. Yup. They're bout as fictional as you can get. Mitchie and Mikayla, not Demi and Selena. Happy?**

**Mitchie's POV**

My dream world comes crashing down around me and the remnants of my one- night vacation fade away. I desperately try to grab it, hold on to it, and let it envelop me once again, but it's like sand. The tighter I squeeze the more I lose and before I know it the only thing left in my needy palm is a few grains which I, in defeat, let fall to the floor. Speaking of falling to the floor, why am I not on the bed? My nose is buried in the carpet, and my bed sheets have found their way around my slim body like a cocoon. I lay in this cocoon until I find the strength to emerge, spread my wings, and start a new day, but that moment won't come for at least another hour if I have any say in the matter. I wish to return to my beloved dream land, but I can't seem to remember where it is. What was I dreaming about? Whatever it was, it must have been great because that is the only place I want to be right now. I float between sleep and waking for a little while longer; trying to find the path I took before to get to my dream. When I am finally tired of trying (tired while asleep, what a thought!) I let my eyes flutter open and suddenly, there she is; a trace of a memory of a dream, black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. I try to identify her, put that face with a name or a memory, but it's as if I see her through a frosted window. Finally after all this pondering, I am wide awake and decide that maybe it's time I looked it. I stand up, only to be knocked back down. I hear giggling coming from whatever was currently taking residence on my back.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

I turn around and stare up at the face of my best friend, Mikayla, black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

_Wow, déjà vu. Where have I heard that before, black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back…?_

I wave the thought from my mind and put my mind to better uses, in this instance, tickling the life out of my best friend. We lay on the ground inches apart, still breathless from all the laughter. I prop myself up and look at her.

"What are we going to do today Mikayla? I don't have filming till tonight, and you don't have filming at all today; we have the whole day ahead!" I said.

"Hmmmmm, let's go to Johnny Rockets!" She exclaimed, her whole face lighting up. When she looked that happy and cute, how could I not oblige? We got dressed and headed out the door of our hotel room, making out way towards the lobby. When we got there we looked around for Mikayla's mom, the only form of parental supervision we had while we stayed at this hotel room for the filming of _As the Bell Rings _for me and _Wizards of Waverly Place_ for Mikayla. Luckily, they were both filming in the same studio, so we were able to postpone our separation by at least a month. As soon as I left to film _Camp Rock _we would be separated by many miles and many months. My smile diminished just thinking about it.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Mikayla asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do without you in a month," I answered, pulling her closer to me and giving her a hug that she gladly returned, squeezing me as if she never wanted to let me go.

"Let's not think about that now," she answered, a smile playing on her lips. She grabbed my hand and ran out the door towards Johnny Rocket's, and I couldn't help but shiver.

_That's strange; her hand's not cold, so why did I shiver when it touched mine?_

I subconsciously stored it away for later pondering and decided instead to give my undivided attention to the amazing girl beside me. The amazing girl that I was so scared to leave because (not that she knew this) I needed her. She was my safety net, always looking out for me. She wasn't the kind of friend that would gently nudge me off of the wrong path if I chose to take it. She was the kind of friend who would chase after me on that wrong path until she reached me, after which she would slap me silly for taking that path in the first place, and then drag me back to the right one. Also, she made me feel needed. I knew I was important in her life, and that there was at least one person in this world that wanted me. She made me feel safe, because with her I felt like I wouldn't be casted out on the street, that I would always have a home.

"Crap!" Mikayla yelled, cutting into my sentimental moment. She looked over at me with wide eyes. "We got so excited about spending time together we forgot to tell my mom where we were going!" We stared at each other for a second before, as if we had read each other's minds, we both took off in the opposite direction at the same time, running back, bursting into the hotel, running to her mom and beginning to apologize profusely.

"Wait, what are you girls sorry about? What did you break?" she asked, turning towards Mikayla with a stern look in her eye.

_She hadn't even noticed we were gone…_

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Mikayla said, apparently coming to the same conclusion I did. "Bye mom we're going to Johnny Rocket's!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand once again and running out the door. Once again, the shivers invaded my skin and I wondered why. On the way there, she had a glazed look in her eyes, and her smile wasn't very convincing.

"Mikayla what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Leave it up to my mom not to notice that I left for an hour," she said, in her usual mixture of sarcasm and wit. "She doesn't even need me; I don't know why she keeps me around."

"Mikayla don't talk like that. Of course she needs you. I bet she needs you almost as much as I do!" I exclaimed.

"You really need me?" Mikayla looked up at me; her eyes filled with…hope? I smiled and pulled her close to me, this time cursing myself for sending the shivers back.

"Of course." I answered, holding her close with no intention of letting her go anytime soon. She didn't seem to have a problem with that, as she snuggled in deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ugh I hated doing that to my last chapter. Anyways…here is my great spectacular plan. I'm hoping that the ppl reporting me are not reading past the 1****st**** chapter. Mwahaha! From here on it's straight Demena all the way baby! No more Mitchie and Mikayla, just the couple we all know and love. I kno, I kno, this is probably not gonna work, but it's worth a shot isn't it?**

Mikayla's POV

Slurp. Stare. Slurp Stare. I fell into a rhythm, take a sip of my blueberry smoothie, steal a glance at my beautiful best friend. I still couldn't get over those words, 'I bet she needs you almost as much as I do'. Mitchie _needed _me. I was still trying to get my mind around that concept. Somebody in this world needed me, couldn't function without me. It gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and brought a smile to my lips, before letting a feeling of dread sink in and forcing the smile into a frown.

_What if I screw up? What if I let her down? What if she needs me and I'm not there? What if something happens to her and I don't save her?_

These questions buzzed around my head, along with one single overpowering question that I needed to answer above all others… _why me?_ I looked at the window in Johnny Rocket's, desperately seeking my reflection. Black hair parted to the side and let to fall over my shoulders and down my back. Dark brown eyes staring back at me, reflecting the question I was currently asking myself. Plain face, smooth skin, rounded cheeks. There was nothing special about me at all, nothing that would give me any clue as to why someone would need me. I don't even like myself, why would anyone else like me? I felt warmth on my arm and I looked down to see the source. A hand with perfectly manicured nails and the softest skin I had ever felt lay on mine.

"Are you ok Lena?" Mitchie asked, using the nickname reserved for her use and only hers. I tore my eyes away from my reflection and looked up at Mitchie, immediately noticing how much I would rather look at her kind face then the face I hated so much, my own. I faked a smile and nodded, not being able to take a breath to say anything with.

_That's strange, why am I short of breath?_

I couldn't help but think that the source may have been the hand currently taking residence on my own. I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice Mitchie's concerned expression.

"Are you still thinking about your mom?" Mitchie asked.

"What? Oh uh… yah," I answered, choosing not to mention what I was really thinking about. Mitchie let out a sigh and, tightening her grip on my hand, pulled me into her and put her other around me as well. I swear I think my heart just stopped. Why did she affect me like this? I shoved the thought from my mind as I concentrated on her body around mine. My forehead was buried in her neck and hers was resting on my head, her lips inches from my ear. My heart still hadn't resumed beating. I wondered how long I could survive without a single heart beat, and I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter because my heart wasn't going to start beating until Mitchie let go. If I had a choice, I would probably choose for Mitchie to hold on to me until my heart stopped beating for good, but I knew that wasn't an option. She let go and my body screamed for her to come back. She let her hand wander to my cheek, her thumb rubbing it softly, her eyes threatening to spill over, they were so full of concern. I hated to see her like this so I ignored every other thought in my mind and left only one…putting Mitchie's huge, beautiful smile back on her face. There it was again, that word…beautiful. It seemed to be the one word that kept coming up when I described anything Mitchie- related. Is it strange to see your best friend as beautiful? Is it wrong to enjoy her touches so much, to await her caresses with so much anticipation? There I go again, I told myself to stop thinking about these things and make Mitchie smile again. I took advantage of the fact that her hand was on my cheek and my hand darted to her side, tickling her and enjoying her beautiful laugh. Dang it there's that word again. I tickled harder and Mitchie surprised me by falling into me, her head on my chest. I knew I should have kept tickling her but my heart had developed an annoying habit of stopping every time she touched me. She stayed there until she stopped laughing and a little bit later pulled away. Was it just me or did she pull away a little reluctantly? Did she stay there a little longer than was necessary or is it just in my mind? If I kept driving myself crazy with these questions than I wouldn't have much of a mind left anyway. As she pulls away we lock eyes and just when it looks like we're about to have a moment-

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

Mitchie reaches for her phone but I'm quicker.

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

"Ooooh its Tony!" I laugh, trying to hide that sharp pain that came when I realized it was her boyfriend who was calling.

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up, for you baby._

Mitchie snatches the phone away from me before it can launch into another chorus of 'burning up' by the Jonas Brothers, her current ringtone.

"Hey sweetie!" she said into the phone. I wished she was calling the phone sweetie, because then I wouldn't have been jealous, but sadly she wasn't. Her 'sweetie' was directed to the person on the other end of the line, Tony Oller, her handsome co-star from _As the Bell Rings._

"I don't know Tony I'm spending the day with Mikayla, I'd love to meet you a couple hours before filming but not on best friend time. Yah she's here right now. Uuuum, yah…sure." Mitchie said, distancing her ear from the phone. "He wants to talk to you," she said looking a little confused. So was I, but I took the phone anyway.

"He..llo?" I said hesitantly.

"Hey Lena!" Tony said. I shivered at the name, that was for Mitchie but I let it pass, hoping he wouldn't do it again.

"I was wondering, do you want to come down _after _the filming of _As the Bell Rings _instead of before?" He asked.

"What?!?!" I answered, completely confused. Mitchie was his girlfriend why was he asking me?

"Mitchie too!" he answered quickly. I let out a sigh of relief, then leaned over and asked Mitchie and after a few seconds of consulting we agreed.

"Yah sure." I answered.

"Cool. Well bye Lena. Tell Mitchie I said bye," I shivered again at the name but decided to let it pass until tonight when I would be the third wheel of Mitchie and Tony, tagging along and being completely jealous. Wait, why am I jealous! This is driving me insane why is this happening its MITCHIE! Mitchie, my best friend since we were 7! I looked up at the afore mentioned best friend who was flashing me another one of her famous smiles. I did my best to return the favor, but had a strong suspicion that it wasn't the most authentic smile, but Mitchie didn't notice so it's all good. It's going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikayla's POV

The sun shone through the branches, hitting the leaves and making them shine. The birds all chirped, forming a sort of quire. The grass was wet with dew and looked like it was covered in diamond dust. Mitchie couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight before her, and I couldn't tear mine away from her. As beautiful as the scenery was, she was just…more. More everything, she shone more than the leaves, hell she shone more than the sun; and as beautiful as diamond dust was, it was nothing compared with her eyes. Luckily she was so into the scenery that she didn't notice me staring.

I was in deep trouble. Mitchie was getting to me, more than anyone had ever gotten to me before. Why was it so impossible to keep my head when I was around her? When we finished our smoothies she had started saying something which I failed to hear as I was too busy staring at her lips (can you believe that! I was staring at my best friend's lips!) and nodding dumbly. I'm guessing she said something along the lines of 'let's take a walk in the park' since that's what we were currently doing. We walked in silence, just soaking up each other's company.

The rest of the day had been uneventful and to my utter dismay our best friend day ended all too quickly. After a couple more hours of me zoning out, staring at her lips, a couple confused looks from her, and _very _few heartbeats we were back at the hotel getting ready for filming/date for Mitchie and watching best friend film/ night of torture for me. Soon there was a knock on the door, the source of which was my mom coming to drive us to filming. I opened the door and pushed past her without a word and, of course, she didn't notice my cold behavior. I let out a sigh and waited for Mitchie out in the hall. She came out wearing the preppy clothes sported by Charlotte and although she looked incredible in the tight preppy shirts, it wasn't her. My friend was a rocker chick, and plaid skirts were not in her wardrobe.

"You look great Mitchie. I'm sure Tony will be thrilled!" I said with a small (fake) chuckle. For some reason, Mitchie didn't laugh back or even smile at my joke, instead she looked…troubled. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't dare do it in front of my mom. I'd have to do it once she dropped us off and left. The car ride was fun thanks to some bumps in the road that ended up throwing me and Mitchie together a couple of times, and before I knew it we were there. As soon as we got out of the car I pounced on my best friend.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" I asked.

"I don't know Mikayla. I like Tony a lot (ugh) but then I kind of don't (yay!)," she said.

"Might I suggest figuring it out before the date?" I asked, a small smile playing across my lips.

"Well, actually, I'm hoping the date will help un- confuse me!" Mitchie exclaimed laughing. By this time, Tony had spotted us and was on his way over, cutting our conversation short.

"Hey Lena! Mitchie." He said.

"O-kay Tony stop calling me that." I said when I began to wonder why he had said my name first.

"Wow sorry SE-lena is that name reserved for someone? Maybe your _special _someone?" Tony answered with a smirk.

_You have no idea._

"It's reserved for Mitchie," I mumbled looking down. Tony held up his arms and shrugged, moving over to Mitchie and putting his arm around her.

"Ready to get some filming done?" Tony asked.

"Can't wait!" Mitchie answered, flashing him one of her genuine smiles, the kind which I used to be the only receiver of. I let out a suppressed sigh.

_I can._

I sat there for three hours watching Tony and Mitchie play out there on-screen romance and wishing that that was all it was, and on- screen romance, but sadly I knew differently. I knew my nightmare wouldn't end when that curtain closed. I managed to enjoy myself as long as I blocked out Tony and focused on Mitchie. She was incredible; my rocker chick best friend was gone, replaced completely by the preppy Charlotte. Soon, even I forgot that it was a show and that they were just acting. I even managed to forget how jealous I was (wait, no! I am NOT jealous! Ugh who am I kidding of course I am) and just sat back and enjoyed. As soon as the last 'cut' was yelled Mitchie (to my great surprise) came running to me instead of Tony. I began to get up from my place sitting against the wall on the floor but Mitchie got there before I could finish and pulled me up the rest of the way.

"So what did you think?" Mitchie asked, biting her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. I flashed her a smile and answered.

"You were fantastic!" I said, and I meant it. At this point, Tony had caught up to us.

"Hey you girls ready to go?" Tony asked.

"Yah sure let me just go change out of my filming clothes!" Mitchie answered, a little more excitedly than I would have liked. Tony looked down at his own clothes with a look of slight surprise on his face.

"I might want to do that to!" Tony answered, laughing, causing Mitchie to laugh as well.

"Just maybe!" She called back, her hand on the girl's dressing room door. She turned around before going in and grinned at Tony.

"No peeking!" she said, laughing.

"Ugh don't tempt me!" Tony answered, faking exasperation (he was just faking, right?) and laughing. Mitchie walked in with one last laugh.

"So how are you Micky?" Tony asked, turning his attention to me.

"Must you use nicknames? My name's Mikayla! S- E- L- E- N- A!"I answered, definitely not in the mood to talk to Tony.

"Alright! Mikayla! Happy?" he asked.

"No." was my simple answer.

"What? Why?" Tony asked, getting confused.

"Because you're the one saying it," I answered, spinning on my heel and walking over to Mitchie's dressing room to wait for her there.

"Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but give me a chance ok?" Tony said.

_Ugh he followed me. Take a hint!_

"I'm not going to throw in a good word for you with Mitchie if that's what you're trying to get," I answered.

"No Mikayla you've got it wrong. I like you, and I'm not just hanging out with you because of Mitchie," he said, putting his hand on my arm.

"Don't…touch….me." I hissed through clenched teeth. At this he grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall, which was really hard, I might add, as walls tend to be.

"I'll touch you whenever I want!" he hissed back, raising his voice as high as he could without Mitchie hearing. My mouth hung open and my eyebrows shot up and I couldn't think of anything to say. I swear I saw flames behind those eyes, and it scared me. After a moment his eyes went back to normal and he quickly let go, mumbled something resembling an apology, and receded to his previous position by the wall. Like I said, it scared me, but I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for Mitchie. Right as I thought this, she walked out of her dressing room, completely oblivious to the scene that had just taken place.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked, looking first at me, then at Tony.

"You know it!" Tony answered (who had changed quickly around the corner before coming to talk to me), pumping his fist into the air. I said nothing, just got up and stood next to Mitchie, maybe a little too close. I was making a statement. I looked at Tony and I think he got the message.

_She may be going out with you, but that doesn't leave me out of the picture. If you do anything to her like you just did to me, I'm going to be here for you to deal with._

Tony held out his hand for her to take, and she gladly took it.

"So where are we going Tony?" Mitchie asked.

"I think you'll like it, both of you," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "its a little café called _Fingers Crossed._ I thought we could get some lattes or smoothies."

"Sounds great!" Mitchie exclaimed, genuinely excited. I, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Hey, would you girl's mind if I ran ahead and got in line? For a small café, they sure do have long lines!" Mitchie nodded her agreement and, with a wave, Tony was off, leaving me and Mitchie alone. We walked in silence for a while until I got the courage to say what I was about to say.

"Look, Mitchie," I began, turning to face her, "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Duh!" Mitchie exclaimed, looking confused, and I must admit I can see why. It was a stupid question; of course I can be completely honest with her!

"I don't think you should be with Tony!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Mikayla? You know how I feel about him. Why shouldn't I be with him?" She asked.

"Because, well…he's not good enough for you," I said really quickly. (Hey, I said I'd tell the truth didn't I, and that's the truth. She is too good for him. Even if I happen to leave out the little detail that I like her, I'm still telling the truth, right? Yes, I have resigned myself to the fact that I like my best friend. Okay, love, stop torturing me! I am completely head- over- heels I- would- die- for- her wanna- spend- the –rest- of –my-life- with- her in love, okay? Geez, you people just won't leave me alone, will you?)

"Mikayla, what are you talking about? Tony's so nice. He's so hot and I'm…" she began, finishing off in an almost inaudible mumble," not." I stopped right in my tracks when I heard that. I hadn't meant to, but I couldn't help it.

"Mitchie?!?!" I exclaimed, in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Yes Mikayla, he's the one that's too good for me. He's so far out of me league, and I'm really lucky to have caught him," she said, attempting to walk off, but she wasn't going anywhere, and I made sure of that by grabbing her arm.

"Mitchie, you think that sleazy bastard is out of your league?" I ask, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not the chubby seven year old with glasses and a gap in your teeth that you were on Barney." At this I grab a pocket mirror from my purse and practically shove it in her face.

"Look at yourself. Look at the face that I's so lucky to see every day of my life," I say. I was on a roll, and I had no intention of stopping. "You're beautiful." I say, placing my hand on her cheek, which she leaned into.

"In fact, you're the single most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in my life!" I exclaimed, finishing off my tirade. Mitchie attempted a smile, but her eyes were still sad.

"Then you must not have looked in the mirror lately either." She answered, turning around and continuing our walk towards the café. I followed her, knowing that there was nothing more I could do to cheer her up, when it sunk in.

_Did she just call me beautiful?_

My heart soared at this, until I saw Tony, after which it plummeted once again. He walked over to us, putting an arm on both of our shoulders. My skin crawled when he did this, so I shoved his arm off and glared at him. He just grinned all the wider.

_This guy just keeps driving me crazier and crazier._

Mitchie's POV

When we got to the café, I was still deep in thought about what Mikayla said. It reminded me of something that happened a couple months ago…

_I was on my laptop in my room surfing YouTube when my mom came in. She was bringing in some clean clothes. I minimized my screen and turned around to see if she needed anything. Her eyes were on the wallpaper on my laptop. She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, still looking at my wallpaper._

"_Emily Osment, huh? Why do you have her as your wallpaper?" my mom asked._

"_She's a great actress, and she's soooo pretty!" I exclaimed. My mom gave me a strange look before answering._

"_Not as pretty as you," she said, earning a scoff from me._

"_As if! She's so much prettier. Plus, you have to say that, you're my mom!" I exclaimed, laughing. _

"_Funny world we live in when the average girls thing they're gorgeous and the truly beautiful ones look up to them as being 'so pretty'"," my mom said, "and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mom. Your gorgeous hunny, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She said, kneeling down and tapping me under the chin._

"_Sure mom," I said, not believing her at all. A week later she came in again. Again when she came in, I was on my laptop (what can I say, I like my laptop) and again she caught a glimpse of my wallpaper._

"_Who's that?" my mom asked, surprised there was a star she didn't know._

"_Her name's Jennette McCurdy, she plays Sam on ICarly," I answer._

"_The weird character that likes ham?" my mom asked._

"_The one and only!" I exclaim, laughing. _

"_You don't honestly think she's pretty do you?" she asked._

"_No, she just has kick butt hair!" I answered. My mom chuckled softly, shook her head, and left the room smiling. She had no idea that it was a total lie. I thought Jennette McCurdy was beautiful, and I still didn't understand how anyone could think of me as beautiful, but here I am again, someone else said I was beautiful. Mikayla agreed with my mom. What is the world coming to? Mitchie Lovato and beautiful don't even belong in the same sentence. Maybe Mitchie Lovato and dork, fat, glasses, or gap, but never beautiful. Those were the words that defined me, even after I lost the baby fat, fixed my gap, got contacts, and stopped acting like a dork, I would always be that girl I was at seven, and that's all I ever saw when I looked in the mirror._

"So what do you think Mitchie?" Tony asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Oh, ugh, I think that's great!" I answer.

"You think hundreds of child soldiers dying because of the genocide in Darfur is great?" he asked.

"No….ummmm…I think it's great that you…ugh….care, so much, about it. You know, the Darfur thing," I stumbled onto an appropriate response. Tony bought it and smiled at the compliment, continuing his rambling, but Mikayla wasn't so easily fooled. When you're friends as long as we have, you know everything about the other person. At this point, Mikayla was snickering off to the side, trying hard to contain her laughter. She was enjoying this a little too much for my liking. I elbowed her and she immediately stopped. After that, I paid full attention to Tony, and the date went smoothly. We were now walking out, and Mikayla was walking away around the corner after she offered to get the cab. Tony and I were left alone, before long I felt his hand on my cheek. I turned around, and found out that he was very close. He was now leaning in and closing his eyes, but I stayed where I was, eyes wide.

_What is your problem Lovato? This is what you want, you're about to kiss the handsome Tony Oller, the boy of your dreams your boyfriend of five months, so close your eyes and pucker up!_

Why was I so hesitant to kiss him? I pushed all thoughts from my head and leaned in. So close, so close, almost there. We were so close that I could feel the heat coming off of his lips. I closed my eyes to lean in the last couple of centimeters, and as soon as I did, an image of Mikayla came flying into my head, sending my eyes, in turn flying open. I pulled away and so did Tony.

"Tony I'm sorry I-"I began, but he cut me off.

"What?!?! You're not going to kiss me?!?!" he exclaimed. I was about to answer, but stopped and stared at what I saw.

_Was that fire in his eyes?_

Luckily, right then, a cab came screeching to a halt next to us and Mikayla stepped out.

_Good old Mikayla. Always there for me, even when she doesn't know it._

I looked back at Tony, but the fire was gone. He was grinning and he walked over to the cab, holding the door open for me. I stepped in and moved closer to Mikayla as Tony stepped in. The advantage of taking the middle seat was getting to choose who to be closer to, and right now, I was choosing Mikayla. I put my head on her shoulder, draping my arm across her body, resting my hand on her opposite shoulder.

_That was strange, why did she tense up like that when I touched her? And shouldn't I be feeling some sort of a heartbeat?_

She reassured me that she was alive by putting her arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I knew she could tell something was wrong; she always could, when I was concerned. For now, all I wanted to do was pull Mikayla closer to me and hold her there, which I did. I felt like a little girl who wanted my mommy, except I wanted my Mikayla.

_My Mikayla. That sounded good. My Mikayla. Maybe one day, someone will take me, claim me. They would take me and hold me and always want me, and they would call me their Mitchie. Someone will whisper in my ear when I'm sad and reassure me, tell me that I'm needed. They'd whisper to me, 'My Mitchie'. I looked up at the girl that was currently holding me and I realized that she was just that. I smiled to myself._

_My Mikayla. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I hope you guys don't mind that I'm kinda neglecting Mitchie's POV. I dunno y, but I just like writing from Mikayla's better. Oh and btw, I think I might switch this to an M rating, for language ONLY! You'll understand when you finish reading this chapter.**

Mikayla's POV (of course)-

Something was seriously wrong with Mitchie. Usually Mitchie and Tony would be joking around and…touching, always touching. It could have been arm to arm, or leg to leg, or intertwined fingers but they were always touching…except for now. Now Mitchie was as close to me as humanely possible, and as far from Tony as she could. If it wasn't for the fact that I was incredibly worried about my friend and fighting the urge to punch Tony, I would have really enjoyed it. I saw the hotel come into view and I didn't know what to do. Should I get Mitchie out of the car before Tony said anything to her, or should I let them talk it out? I wish I knew what Tony had done, but I don't! I don't care anymore but I know one thing, he's not talking to my Mitchie.

_My Mitchie? She's not yours Gomez! No matter how much you want her to be…_

_Oh crap the car stopped! And I still haven't made up my mind on what to do!_

I opened the door to the limo as soon as it slowed down enough for me to get out without causing myself bodily harm. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and stepped out while keeping an eye on Tony.

"Mitchie.." he began, making a move to grab her other hand, but I wasn't about to let that happen seeing as how I still didn't know what he did. I pulled on the hand that I was holding, therefore pulling Mitchie out of Tony's reach. She came stumbling out of the car and tripped, but luckily I caught her.

_Geez Gomez, you should probably try not to kill your best friend while trying to save her from Tony!_

Tony didn't give up though. He began to get out of the car, but I slammed the door in his face. I spun on my heel and began power walking towards the hotel, taking Mitchie with me seeing as I was still holding onto her arm.

"Mitchie wait!" I heard Tony yell, and was quite surprised when Mitchie ignored him. I also heard someone else's voice, a voice that I hated hearing.

"Mikayla will you slow down!" my mom called after me, getting out of the limo.

_Haha, no way in hell mom._

At the quick pace that I was taking, we were in our hall in no time. We walked past room 331, my mom's room, and stopped at 333, our room. I unlocked it and pushed Mitchie inside.

"Okay, tell me what the hell is going on. What did Tony do? I swear I'll kick his ass if he-" I began, stopping when I saw the tears in Mitchie's eyes. My rage was quickly overcome by an almost mother-like concern.

_Stupid! She's sad and you're bombarding her with questions! She doesn't need an interrogation, she needs a friend._

I took her hand and led her to the bed. I rolled down the covers and let her slide in, after which I soon followed. I put my hand over her waist and she snuggled in closer, sending chills up and down my spine.

_Crap! Best friend time Mikayla! Shut your heart up for now and just listen to your head, that's the only way you can help her._

I ran my fingers through her hair whispering random nonsense consoling words into her ear, knowing that she would tell me when she had calmed down enough. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and I soon followed.

When I woke up, I was surprised to find that Mitchie had scooted even closer to me. I tried to slide out of the bed without her noticing but Mitchie, ever the light sleeper, woke up as soon as I moved.

"Mikayla?" she said, her eyes still half closed and her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yah?" I answered.

"Come back, please," Mitchie pleaded.

_Mitchie wanted me to come back to bed with her. Who was I to argue?_

I climbed back into the bed and as soon as I did Mitchie put her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. I found it extremely hard to breathe, of course, as always. As soon as I regained the ability to get oxygen to my lungs I wrapped my arms tightly around her, squeezing as hard as I could.

"Se-le-na!" Mitchie said breathlessly. I let go and she started laughing. I love her laugh; it always hides just a hint of sarcasm, and a little bit of a scoff. I soon found myself laughing along with her and when we finally settled down we made eye contact and we both knew it was time. Mitchie took a deep breath and began.

"Yesterday, when you went to get a cab, Tony leaned in to kiss me," Mitchie began. I silently cursed myself, why did I leave them alone, how could I have been so stupid? Tony almost kissed my Mitchie!

_Dang it there it is again. My Mitchie. She…is…not….yours!_

I think Mitchie noticed how I stiffened up because she quickly continued.

"And right before we kissed I saw-" Mitchie said, suddenly stopping.

"Saw what?" I coaxed.

"Nothing, it's not important," Mitchie answered, standing up, and just like that she was closed off from me, and for once, I couldn't read my best friend's mind. She had her back turned to me and was about to get off the bed when I wrapped both arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Mitchie don't even try that with me. If you're not ready to tell me then don't, as long as you promise me you'll tell me eventually," I said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"No I am ready it's just…" she trailed off. This was killing me is it possible to explode from too much worry? I decided against saying anything and settled for rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's you," she said, almost inaudibly.

"What is?" I asked. She finally sais something and I can't understand it!

"I saw you! Right when I was about to kiss him you just popped into my head and I pulled away and he got mad! Mikayla he scared me…his eyes…I'd never seen him so angry…" Mitchie rushed through the first part then stuttered out the second. I swear the blood in my veins began to boil. This Tony guy was really starting to piss me off. The scary part was that I knew exactly what she was talking about; I had witnessed the same thing. After my initial rage the realization had hit me. _I _popped into her head? Why would I pop into her head when she was about to kiss Tony? Could it be…no. Never in a million years would Mitchie Lovato return my feelings. Who am I anyway? Mitchie is the most amazing person in the world and deserves…I don't know, a god or something. No way would she settle for me.

"Wow, even when I'm not around I still ruin your moment!" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood, a successful attempt, I might add, as Mitchie's laughter filled the room.

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from goin-_

"Hello?" Mitchie said, picking up her phone.

"Oh, hey Tony," she said, the smile that I had put on her face only moments ago now gone. My ears instantly perked up and I subconsciously put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Yah you're right I think we should talk," she said.

"Your place? Okay I'll be there. Oh, and, uum, Tony?" She stuttered.

"Are we..going to….break up?" She said, tears filling her eyes. She suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear, and even I could hear the angry yelling coming from the other end. This only made her cry more, and I swear Tony had better thank his lucky stars that he wasn't around because I would have kicked his ass. I then did the only thing I could do; I took the phone out of Mitchie's hand, who looked at me questioningly.

"Shut the fuck up Tony," I said into the mouthpiece, without any emotion, raising my voice so he could hear me but not so much that I was yelling. I flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Mitchie.

"You're not really going to go see that bastard are you?" I said, my eyes doing the pleading for me.

"I'm sorry Lena, I have to," Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you!" I said.

"Mikayla, I have to do this alone," She said, walking towards the door. I grabbed her hand before she walked out the door.

"Mitchie, I'm scared for you. Please let me come!" I said in desperation. She pulled her hand free.

"No Mikayla! Just let me do this alone. Please," She said, turning her head away. I reluctantly let go of her arm, and she walked out before I had the chance to say anything. I looked around the room; it was so quiet without Mitchie, so dark, so sad. I went and sat down on the bed as the walls glared at me. Everything was empty; the rooms were empty without Mitchie in them, or at least her voice floating through the rooms. Is this what a world without Mitchie would be like? I shivered at the thought. If this is what such a world would be like then….

"Screw it," I hissed under my breath, grabbing my jacket and bag and heading towards the door. There was no way in hell I was letting her go through this alone, if he was going to break her heart, I was going to be there to break his neck. I stepped out the door, turning around and looking back at my Mitchie-less room, shaking my head.

_No way in hell._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm starting this at half past midnight so…yah. This isn't gonna b a very long A/N.**

Mikayla's POV (bet u didn't c that 1 comin'!)

I stared at the endless river of grey that flowed under my feet. I watched the cracks on the sidewalk go by, making sure to step on every single one.

"Step on a crack, break your mother's back," I muttered under my breath, stomping on one. I immediately felt guilty and stopped stepping on them, and started doing what I should have been doing in the first place, watching where I was going. I tried not to think about the stupidity of what I was doing. I didn't care how weird it would be for me to suddenly walk in on Mitchie and Tony during their 'talk'. I didn't want Mitchie to face this alone, but I didn't know how I could possibly help. Would I sit in while they talked about their feelings? Sometimes I don't even understand myself, and what scares me is that when I don't, Mitchie does. How can Mitchie understand things about me that I don't? Well, at least there's someone who understands Mikayla Gomez.

I now stood in front of Tony's apartment complex. It was a really nice complex, and I would have liked coming here if I didn't know that Tony was here. I took a deep breath, unsure of what to do; I walked into the complex and up to his room. I decided that I would knock instead of barging in, so I did. The door swung open and a cocky Tony appeared.

"Hey ba….by," he said giving me a strange look.

"Hey can I talk to Mitchie real quick?" I asked, ignoring the look.

"Well get in line, I'm waiting to talk her myself. Do you know when she's going to be here?" He asked, and this time, I was the one that gave him a confused look.

"You mean she's not here yet?" I asked.

"No. Where the heck is she?" Tony asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered, "Wouldn't I like to know. Look I'm sorry; I'll just come back later."

"Mikayla wait," Tony said, grabbing my wrist, "Can I talk to you…about Mitchie?"

My interest was piqued and I turned to face him.

"Shoot." I told him.

"I don't really like her…" he began. A million thoughts and feelings were running through my head at this point. Sorrow that my best friend (and the person that I secretly loved) was about to be very, very hurt, anger that this jackass was going to hurt her, happiness that Mitchie and Tony were going to break up, confusion as to why Tony was with her if he didn't like her, and most of all, an animal like desire to jump on Tony and rip his head off. That was the emotion that was currently prevailing in my mind. I took a menacing step forward at Tony, who held his hands up and shook his head.

"Let me finish!" he said hurriedly.

"You've got two seconds before I make sure you never have kids," I threatened. For a second I saw a flash of fire behind his eyes, but it quickly went away. He pulled me closer by my wrist.

"I dated her because I wanted to get closer to you," he said in a voice barely over a whisper, "you're the one I want, not Mitchie. The relationship went on longer than I wanted."

He then pulled me very close and whispered in my ear, "I want you."

I pulled my wrist free but not before whispering back "Your two seconds are up."

I aimed a kick at his relative crotch area but he easily blocked it with his hand. He backhanded me on the cheek and I swear I think my cheekbone exploded or something because it hurt like hell. I aimed a punch at his jaw, but missed terribly. Luckily, my suckish aiming skills came in handy because instead of hitting his jaw, my fist collided squarely with his eye.

_Now why didn't I think of that in the first place? Well it's a good thing I didn't because if I had aimed for his eye who knows where my punch would've landed, if it landed at all._

He recoiled at my blow, holding his hands to his eye.

"That's what happens to jackasses like you who mess with my Mitchie!" I screamed at him as I turned on my heel to leave.

_Ugh there it is again, my Mitchie, and this time I said it out loud!_

I was almost out the door when I felt arms on my shoulders. Tony spun me around and slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head. His rough lips collided with mine and he used his tongue to part my lips (though my lips put up quite a fight, I've got to give them credit) and it moved around my mouth like a snake and I wanted to throw up so badly, but instead I settled for biting down hard on his bottom lip. He backed away fast, a look of shock on his face.

_He wasn't expecting that._

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I took advantage of his momentary distraction to rush at him, my fist finding its target, his stomach. He grabbed me by the shoulders again and I got a glimpse of his eyes, they were burning bright with flames that he did not even try to conceal now. He had no reason to, I had already found out what a monster he was. He once again managed to spin me around and this time he pushed me onto the bed, falling on top of me. I struggled for all I was worth but under his heavy body, my 108 pounds couldn't do much. He straddled me and brought his lips to mine once again, while his hand was forcing itself into my pants.

_Fuck what am I going to do!?!? Please don't let him rape me please!_

I continued pleading to some invisible entity until I realized that nobody was going to help me. I was alone once again, and when you're alone as much as I am you learn to take care of yourself, which is what I'm going to have to do. I took advantage of the fact that one of his hands had taken up residence in my pants. I used the hand that he wasn't holding down to land a solid punch on his jaw which made him stand up in surprise, giving me the perfect opportunity to bring my knee to his crotch. Bam. Perfect hit.

Tony rolled off the bed and onto the floor, his hands on the afflicted area.

"Fuck! You bitch!" he spat. I merely smirked at him.

"Well pardon your French!" I said, standing and walking out the door. He made to follow me, but I slammed the door in his face, running to the relative safety of the streets as fast as I could with only one thought in mine, keep Mitchie from coming here. I pulled out my cell phone, pressing speed dial 2, listening to it ring.

_Come on Mitchie, answer! Please answer!_

After the 5th ring I slammed the phone shut in frustration and threw it against the wall. I quickly ran to it, making sure it still worked, which, thankfully it did. I sat in front of the apartment for another two hours, calling Mitchie about 30 more times when I decided that she must be home asleep. I slowly made my way home, every once in a while putting a finger to the giant bruise that was forming on my cheek and wincing. I smiled at myself, knowing that Tony had come out of our little fight a lot worse than I had, he would have a black eye by now. Even though I was smiling, I couldn't help but notice that I could barely stand on my own feet, they were so weak from fright. I was shivering all over; I think my overall appearance was that of a British child a century ago with rickets. I walked past the familiar clothing shops, record shops, and coffee shops until I stopped at one that I couldn't help but enter; Johnny Rocket's, me and Mitchie's favorite place. I walked in and I heard the bell above tinkle just for me.

_Just for me. I liked that idea. The idea that anything in this world could be because of me, the feeling that I made a difference, that there was some reason for me to even be alive._

I sat at a booth and waited for a waitress. I didn't have a long wait since Sarah, a mutual friend or Mitchie and mine's came running over to me.

"Hey Mikayla, it's so nice to see you! I was surprised when I saw Mitchie here without you, you guys are always together! She looked really troubled and she sat here forever just staring out the window," Sarah rambled on, ignorant as to the importance of those words.

"D-Mitchie was here?" I stuttered out, "When? Did she say anything?"

"She was here 10 minutes ago. She said that her and Tony's date didn't go to well, and that she was going over to his place to straighten things out," She said, giving me a strange look. As soon as those words left her mouth I was off, making her look grow even stranger.

I was back outside, running as hard as I could towards that hell I had just escaped, Tony's apartment, the hell that my Mitchie was walking right into!

_Fuck there it is again, my Mitchie! _

At this point tears were streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't think straight, my heart was pounding in my ears as my sneakers hit the pavement over and over and over again, but not fast enough not good enough. Never good enough. The wind was merciless as it ransacked my hair, forcing it to fly at an odd angle after me, like a shadow, but I didn't care. Mascara was forming rivers down my face but I didn't care. I tripped and fell and now my knee was bleeding but I didn't care. The pain coming from my cheek and knee was making me delirious, but once again I didn't care because it was nothing compared to what the pain in my heart was doing to me. I wished I could fly, fly down the street to the apartment. I knew I could go faster I knew I could. The pain in my side was overwhelming but I only went faster. I wanted to break out of the remains of this mortal body and go faster! Faster, speed. That was all I could think about. I tripped again and, of course, it began to rain, as if the heavens were crying along with me.

I looked up at the sky, blood flowing from my knee, tears dropping from my eyes, and rain falling from the afore mentioned heavens, and I yelled. I yelled because I couldn't go faster, I yelled because I was worthless. What was my worth if not to protect Mitchie? I stood up and continued my blind dash; there would be time for screaming at the sky in anguish later.

In my state of deliria I almost passed the apartments. I threw open the door and ran up the stairs. I didn't stand outside his door this time wondering if I should go in or not there was no doubt in my mind. I burst in and saw him on top of my Mitchie (I didn't even stop to ponder about the mentioning of the words my Mitchie; it had become second nature by now). In those few seconds when the door is not quite open enough for me to pass through I saw his fist collide with the side of her head. Blood was streaming down her beautiful face and my heart broke and caught aflame at the same time. I found myself flying across the room, not remembering launching myself at him, but then again the sight of Mitchie's busted lip and bloody nose was enough to make me launch myself from the top of Sears Tower. Tony and I collapsed in a tangle of pure adrenaline, writhing on the ground like serpents. He pounded me in the same cheek, and then on the other, and then in the gut. He got all these hits in before I even got in one. Before I knew it my back was being slammed against the wall repeatedly. He kept doing that until he realized that he was doing no damage, when he slammed my head against the table instead. I began to black out, but I fought it off with one single thought…protect Mitchie. Just as he was about to introduce my head to the table once again Mitchie's body collided with his.

"Don't fucking touch her!" she shrieked as she slammed into him. He pushed her off and she went flying backwards. I ran towards him but froze when he pulled something out of his pocket. A flash is silver met me eye, it was a gun. He then leveled it, but not at me, at Mitchie. I ran towards the gun, throwing myself in its path right as he fired it at her. I was never more thankful to feel excruciating pain as I was when I felt the bullet enter my shoulder instead of Mitchie's head. I ignored the pain and grabbed the gun. Tony and I wrestled for control, the barrel of the gun going every which way. We each had one finger on the trigger and hands on the handle and barrel. We were locked in this battle of strength for what seemed like many eternities but I was sure was only a few seconds. Tony pushed me backwards and I gripped the gun tighter in an attempt to win the battle with gravity and keep myself on my feet. In horror, I felt the trigger yield under my finger as a second shot shattered the air around us. I looked down quickly at my body but saw no blood. Had I not been hit? I got my answer when I felt the resistance on the gun come to a rest, leaving me holding the gun alone. No I had not been hit. I looked down at the monster lying at my feet, dead. I most certainly had not been hit. He had. I stared at him coolly for a moment before the realization of what I had done set in. I dropped the gun as if it were on fire. I turned slowly to face Mitchie, locking eyes with her. Her eyes reflected the fear found in my own, but it quickly softened. She wasn't horrified at what I had done, she just looked…broken.

I ran to her and collapsed next to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding tight, which she had no objection to. She shivered in my arms and I pulled her into a lying position on the floor. She snuggled into me and I couldn't help but notice that our bodies fit perfectly together. I stayed still and unfazed as she shivered, until the shock wore off and the adrenaline passed. Tears began to flow from my eyes accompanied by body shaking sobs.

"It's ok Lena, you're alright, your safe," Mitchie whispered looking into my eyes.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared Mitchie. I'm crying because I almost lost you, and I can't imagine it. It hurts too much," I answered through my tears, "what the hell would I do without you?" She put her hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. She brought my face closer to hers, and put our foreheads together.

"You'd still be you, Mikayla, the most amazing girl in the world." She whispered softly.

"Where would I be without my Mitchie?" I answered, the words slipping from my lips before I caught myself.

Mitchie smiled at that and answered, "I like the sound of that."

I pulled her in close and her face was buried in my neck.

"I love you Mitchie," I said, putting so much more into those four words than she would ever know. She smiled looking up at me.

"I love you too Mikayla, so much more that you know," she answered. I gave her a soft smile before tilting my head to whisper in her ear.

"I think I have an idea." I couldn't help but notice the shiver that ran through her body. I allowed myself these brief moments of happiness before tears once again came to my eyes as I remembered the Mitchie-less world back at our hotel room. I looked at the girl who was half asleep on my shoulder, staring at her sleeping face.

_How can this person hold my entire world? She is my world, the only thing that truly matters, and I almost lost her._

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose, bringing her eyes fluttering open.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"Because I love you silly," I answered. She smiled again, pulling me down to the floor. I winced as mt shoulder hit the floor.

"Your shoulder!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"It's fine," I lied.

"Lena…you got shot." She said, raising her eyebrows at me, "here let me." She slowly started rubbing and massaging my shoulder until the pain was almost completely gone. How does she do that? She always knows just what to do or say to make me feel better, whether it's problems with my mom or getting shot.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," was my reply.

I intertwined our fingers as we got as close to each other as we could, breathing each other in, knowing that we came so close to losing the other. Our legs soon became tangled as well and there we lay, waiting for the police and an ambulence.

_I can never think about what could've happened tonight. If I ever think about it I think I will go crazy. The idea of losing Mitchie is out of the question, and that is why I can never tell her how I really feel about her. Today's events only brought out the possibility, and I would not be able to function if she rejected me and our friendship disappeared. Those are the stakes in this game we call love, and losing Mitchie is the one thing that I will never be able to gamble. It is the ultimate price._

**A/N- it's 3:35 in the morning. I'm getting up at 7 tommorow. I stayed up almost all nigh writing this for you guys so review and make it all worth it! Ugh I would say more but then I run the risk of falling asleep on the keyboard…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry bout the wait things have been kinda crazy here in the last days of summer. We went to Michigan, then Chicago, and now my grandma is flying back to Bulgaria (where she lives) and so is the wife of a family friend and then our **_**other**_** family friends that moved to California are now moving to Chicago and are gonna stop by our place for a couple days to catch up for the 1****st**** time in 5 yrs and it's 1 of my best friends bday and I'm busy planning the party and decorating and stuff w/ her so yah….kinda crazy. I kno excuses excuses I'm gonna shut up now and start writing.**

Mitchie's POV (haha I'm finally writing for her!)

She's trying to be strong, but I wish she wouldn't. She was fucking shot and all she could do was crack jokes, assure me that she was all right, and ask me if I was all right. I kept massaging her shoulder but eventually that stopped working, so I settled for wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap as I leaned against the wall. She leaned her head back, resting it on my shoulder, and tilted it towards me, placing our lips an inch apart. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, revealing her brilliant white teeth. I winced as I saw the huge bruise on her left cheekbone and the smaller ones elsewhere on her face.

_She's like this because of me. This beautiful girl is bruised and beaten because she was trying to save me. Those hits…they were supposed to be mine. All those punches and slaps were supposed to land on my flesh not hers. That gunshot…it was aimed at my head. _

I slammed my eyelids shut and stopped my thought process there. I wasn't ready to go there yet, wasn't ready to think about the what if's.

_What if Mikayla hadn't come in? What if she hadn't taken that bullet for me? Oh crap I hate it when I do that. Whenever I don't want to think about something I always end up thinking about it._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a stifled moan that somehow escaped Mikayla's perfect lips. I looked down immediately and saw her face distorted in pain.

_Oh God it's getting really bad!_

Mikayla opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water on her face. She looked up at me and saw that the source was my now teary eye. She looked at me in confusion as I sat there crying. I looked away from her eyes, those perfect deep brown eyes. I looked away because they were filled with pain, pain that she was trying to cover up, granted, but pain nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears falling harder. I felt Mikayla's hand on my cheek.

"What the hell are you sorry about Mitchie?" Mikayla asked with a slight chuckle.

"I got you shot!" I yelled, grabbing her face in my hands and squeezing my eyes, forcing the last of the tears out, "I hurt you," I whispered, bringing my voice down considerably after my last outburst.

"Mitchie…" she whispered back, shaking her head, at a loss for words. She just kept shaking her head. I couldn't help but smile at the position we were currently in, my hands on either side of her face, one of her hands on my cheek and the other on my knee. I brought our faces closer together and was so tempted to bring our lips together, but I brought our foreheads together instead, tears falling from my eyes once again. Did I say I squeezed the last of the tears out? Oops, guess not. Mikayla brought her hand from my knee to my waist and brought her head down to my neck. Her lips brushed mine accidentally as she moved her head down and my eyes fluttered closed. She softly kissed my neck and my mind froze at the gesture. Her lips were hot, but I couldn't have shivered more if she had pressed ice to my neck instead. She rested her head on my shoulder, her lips hovering just above the skin on my neck.

"Never be sorry. I sure as hell am not. I would do it again if I had the choice," she whispered into my neck, each of those words accompanied by a gust of breath that fell on my neck, sending chills down my spine. She chuckled after her words, and as the breath from that simple laugh hit my neck I swore I would go crazy but, luckily for me, my mind shut down after that. The next thing I knew I was in the ambulance with Mikayla and she was squeezing my hand. I took her hand in between both of mine and brought it to my lips, softly kissing her knuckles. What was with us today? We had never been this physical, and these were definitely not things friends did, no matter how good of friends they were.

We arrived at the hospital, and I did my best to keep up with the swarm of doctors around her. I watched as they took _my _Mikayla away from me. My mind wasn't working right, so I didn't care that they were only taking her away to help her I still desperately wanted her back. I went to the waiting room like everybody else, but they didn't understand. I shouldn't be in the waiting room like everybody else when my entire world is in the operating room.

"Miss could you please stop that and sit down, your making me nervous!" exclaimed an overstressed woman clutching a crying baby. I was confused for a second until I realized she was talking about my incessant pacing.

_I didn't even notice I was pacing! What is wrong with me?_

I sat down in the seat farthest from the not so friendly woman and buried my face in my hands, my hair falling around my face forming a sort of screen, hiding my tears from the world. The tears ran over my hands and I felt them going over every finger, collecting in the spaces in between until they filled up and flooded over to the next finger. I lost track of time because my brain still had not begun to function correctly. My mind was a movie of clips, clips of me and Mikayla or just Mikayla. I saw us practicing our singing, drinking smoothies, dancing to random songs, and even us on Halloween, both dressed as kitties. There was one memory, however, that got stuck in my mind, replaying over and over and over again. It was a hot summer day about a year ago_. _

_The sun was shining down on us, basically roasting us alive. I thought that it was a good day to hang around indoors eating ice cream and watching movies. Mikayla thought differently, so here we were, at the beach. I felt like I was in the middle of an inferno and my hair was sticking to my forehead. I looked over at Mikayla, and had to smile. She was laying on her towel, sunglasses slightly crooked, and a big goofy grin on her face. I never understood why that girl loved sunbathing so much, it was probably due to the fact that it was one of the few activities that required no, well…activity. I was getting bored however, and decided to make it a little more fun. I took the water bottle from beside me and, slowly unscrewing the cap, leaned towards Mikayla. I tilted my hand, dumping it right on her belly. Her reaction was priceless and I will never forget the adorable look on her face when she went flying up, her sunglasses falling to the ground revealing her shocked expression. Her eyebrows were somewhere in her hairline, making her naturally beautiful big eyes even bigger. Her mouth was open, her bottom lip sticking out a little. As soon as she recovered she narrowed her eyes at me leaned down towards me. I tried to get up but she pinned my arms down on either side of my head. _

"_Apologize," she whispered into my ear._

"_Never," I whispered back. She pulled her head away from my ear and looked at me, raising her eyebrow._

"_Well then I guess we're going to be here for a while," she said in a normal voice._

"_I guess," I somehow managed to stutter out. Yes, even back then, Mikayla Gomez made my heart pound and made me sound like an idiot whenever we were as close as we were._

"_Then I'd be getting comfortable if I was you," Mikayla responded, falling on top of me and resting her head on my chest. She made sure to elbow me lightly in the stomach, enough to make her point. She had no idea that she had just given me the perfect reason not to apologize. She soon fell asleep on me, but sleep was nowhere in sight for me, not when this beautiful girl was on top of me. I smiled as I looked at the top of her head, her hair going every which way, and only one thought came to mind. Adorable._

I had no idea how long I'd been on my little walk down memory lane, but soon a doctor was tapping my shoulder, telling me that Mikayla was out of the surgery room and into a room to spend the night at the hospital and that she would be completely fine in a couple weeks. I really wished I could have seen the doctors face when I jumped up and hugged him, but I didn't have time since I was too busy running down the hall. It was a couple of seconds before I realized that I had no idea which room number she was in. I ran back to the doctor who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"53," he said before I even got to him. I spun on my heel and ran in the right direction without a word to the doctor, but I think he knew how thankful I was, I didn't have to say it. I stopped outside of room 53. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves before entering, all of which was unsuccessful because I ended up bursting through the door because I had to see her. I had to see that she was all right with my own two eyes. She was still asleep from the drugs when I came in. I ran to her bed and saw, once again, the bruises all over her face. I ran my fingers over the bandage on her shoulder and was once again stuck with the thought.

_I did this to her. It was my fault. Stupid Mitchie. She is the best thing to ever happen in that screwed up thing you call your life and how do you repay her? By getting her shot, that's how. _

I stopped thinking when I felt the tears once again gather in my eyes, but this time I held them at bay. I sat down on the chair next to the bed and lay my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Each beat was like music to my ear, in fact, it wasn't just like music. It _was _music. The drum of Mikayla's heart played, lingering with the sound of her breath and together it made a concert that was, to me, better than Mozart, because the sound of her heart beating and her breath leaving her lips meant that Mikayla was alive, and right next to me. Right next to me, which was right where I wanted her, forever. These thoughts conquered my mind before my mind once again drifted elsewhere.

_This person saved my life. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for this person, I'd be dead. Why would she save me? Why would anybody save me? What did I do to deserve this, to deserve her? All I am is a scared little girl who has no idea what she's doing, is unsure of herself, and might possibly be in love with her best friend. Yes, I have resigned myself to this idea. I'm not for sure yet, but how can anybody be more perfect than her? I know that I would never put anyone before her in my mind, and that she would always be the most important person in my life, so how could I possibly love anybody else? Is it really love if you can't put them first, give anything for them? I know now that I will never meet anybody as great or as special to me than Mikayla. My Mikayla. I don't care if she's not mine; I'm going to think of her as mine. My Mikayla, mine. No one else can ever love her as much as I do, because I love her more than I ever knew it was possible to love anything. Wow, I'm really starting to sound sappy now, this isn't like me. I should stop thinking now before I start quoting Shakespeare!_

This time I couldn't hold the tears in. I cried for what was probably the twentieth time today as I lay there with my head on my best friend's chest and sleep heavy on my eyelids. Before I knew it, I was asleep, far away in my little dreamland. I love dreaming, you always get away from everything and in a good dream, everything is perfect. Reality has nothing on dreamland. Reality, with all its imperfections, depressing periods, and straight suckiness, cannot touch dreams. Dreams take the very best of reality, and amplify it. I love dreams, I wonder if there were any houses for sale in dreamland because I would totally live there if I could.

I woke up halfway through the night, and looked down at my human pillow. She looked adorable as always, and for a moment I had forgotten everything. You know those first moments when you first wake up and reality hasn't sunken in yet and the entire world seems perfect? Well, staring at Mikayla, that moment lasted a lot longer than usual, because Mikayla _was _my world, and she was perfect. I smiled at the thought, how my whole world would always be perfect as long as she was it. Reality had long since sunk in by now but hadn't affected me. All I did was keep staring at Mikayla and reality could do whatever the hell it wanted to. In the dark I couldn't see her bruises or her bandages, and I was glad that I couldn't because the sight of them would have brought back the guilt. I slowly got up, I should go wait outside. I don't know how Mikayla would feel about me being in her room this late at night. I got up and was walking towards the door when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and realized it was Mikayla.

"Mitchie…" she was saying under her breath. I practically sprinted back to her bed side.

"I'm right here Lena," I whispered. She scooted over in her bed, taking my hand and pulling.

"Ugh," was all she managed to say, but I understood anyway and my heart soared at her request. I crawled into the bed beside her as she held the covers open for me. As soon as I got in she wrapped her arms around my waist and settled her head right next to mine, our foreheads touching. I mirrored her movements, wrapping my arms around her waist as well. I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and saw the sides of her mouth jerk up in a smile. She was already half asleep again, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile, not with her that close. I smiled, taking her in and loving how her breath felt hitting my face. If I was going to stay up all night then so be it, I would be the happiest girl in the world as long as she kept holding me the way she did.

**A/N- I'm not really sure about this chapter. I really liked the last one but this one…I just don't know. Anyways thnx for all yur reviews they make me o so happy so, well, u get the drift. Review! Oh yah btw I actually wrote this at a decent hour! It's 2 in the afternoon, not in the morning!! This is a big step for me I'm used to fighting off sleep while I'm writing, so this is a nice change. Lol. Thnx for reading! I would hug u all if I could, but instead I'll hug my computer, Rudy. Ok I'm not really gonna hug my computer, but oh well. Wow this is a long AN maybe its better that I write these at night so I don't have energy 2 write AN's this long because now I'm just rambling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank u all so much for yur help! Check out the revised chapters 1 and 2 to find out wat I'm going to do with this story so that it doesn't get deleted. Anyways enjoy the next chapter and review! Oh yah special thnx 2 kelpayluv and youraddictionx 4 da kewl idea bout mikayla/mitchie. That's kewl and I hadn't even thought of it, so yah, thnx!**

**Mikayla's POV-**

I stared up at the white ceiling. I like white ceilings, there was something so incredibly boring about them that just made me want to stare at them forever. It had been a couple weeks since the fight and my shoulder had pretty much completely healed. Life had been amazing since then. Mitchie and I had become closer than ever. We spent every waking moment together (even more so than we did before). Mitchie had started singing and writing songs again and I had the privilege to wake up every morning to her beautiful voice, speaking of which, why don't I hear it now?

I got out of bed and walked out my door to go search for Mitchie but she found me instead. As soon as I walked out of my room a water balloon came flying at me and hit me perfectly. The whole front of my oversized sleeping t-shirt was wet and a little of my purple Mitchie Lovato pajama pants (I wear these just to make her mad. She's so cute when she's angry, I can't help it!). I was about to go tackle her when the realization hit me. I was wearing a white shirt.

I looked down quickly to see what bra I was wearing, and the answer was about as bad as it could get.

_Yup. Just as I feared. I'm wearing my pink leopard print bra. Great._

I looked back at Mitchie and saw that she wasn't looking back. I was confused for a moment and followed her gaze which led me right back to where I started, my leopard print bra.

"Yes Lovato, I'm a dork you can stop staring at my dorkishness now!" I called to her. She looked up with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"It's not dorky it's kind of, sexy," she mumbled. She had a shocked expression on her face which I was sure matched my own. I quickly recovered and smirked at her.

"Well missy the compliment isn't going to get you out of this one! I think this means I'm going to have to get you back," I said, lunging at her. She quickly got out of the way though and I ended up missing and hitting my head on the wall.

"Oh my god are you all right Lena?" Mitchie exclaimed, running to my side.

"Yah I'm fine. Trust me to run into a wall!" I said, laughing. Mitchie laughed along with me while kneeling at my side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, placing the back of her hand on my forehead, concern filling her eyes. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Kiss it make it better?" I said in my best baby voice, finishing it off with a pout. I tried to conceal the lust in my eyes that I was sure would give away how much I really wanted that kiss. She smiled and leaned down and kissed me softly on the forehead, letting her lips linger just a little bit longer. She stood up and gave me her outstretched arms to help me up. I grabbed them which was a big mistake as I soon found myself flying after a hard tug from Mitchie. She was currently giggling and running away as fast as she could.

"Now I owe you two!" I called before chasing after her. She ran out the hotel room door and I followed (both of us still in our pajamas I might add) I followed down the stairs and out the lobby door. We were now behind the hotel and Mitchie was making a break for the limo when I was suddenly hit with inspiration. I grabbed the hose that was lying on the ground and got ready for my attack.

"Hey Mitchie!" I yelled, watching her turn around as I knew she would. As soon as she was facing me I turned the hose on and watched her get pummeled by water. I got ready for her bra to be revealed, as she was wearing a yellow shirt, but she still had a couple tricks up her sleeve. Before I could see the bra I found myself staring at the sky instead. Mitchie had not only tackled me this time, but pinned me down as well. She was straddling me and I couldn't help but love the way it felt. I looked up at Mitchie's brown eyes and found it hard to breathe after Mitchie knocked the wind out of me twice, once but tackling me and the second by being so damn beautiful. I wanted to look away, to look anywhere but her eyes, but I couldn't. Her long brown locks were hanging over her face and tickling mine.

"Hey Lena?" she said, her eyes clouding over.

"Yah?" I answered, a little too eagerly. She looked at me and then shook her head.

"Nothing," she mumbled, making as if to get off me. I put my hand on her waist and stopped her.

"Mitchie, what is it?" I asked, starting to get worried. She looked into my eyes as if she was looking for something then looked away, sadly.

_So she didn't find whatever it was she was looking for…_

She looked back at me and I saw something different, and it confused me.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her. She looked back up at me with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

_Jackpot. So she was looking for something. I knew it!_

"Mitchie, I know you better than I know myself, but I still can't read your mind. What are you looking for? What's going on behind those pretty little eyes of yours?" I asked her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She just shook her head and smiled weakly.

"Can you at least tell me if you found it or not?" I asked her. She contemplated this for a moment before speaking.

"Yah, I found it." She said.

_So found what she was looking for, but it was something she didn't want to find. What is it?_

I looked back at her eyes and suddenly realized what it was. It was the same exact thing that was reflected in her eyes.

_Love. So she was looking for…love? Well my eyes must have been brimming with it, but she knows I love her, why is she looking for it? This is confusing me! Wait, if she found it, then why was she sad about finding it? And why can't I understand her? I've always been able to understand her and now, suddenly, I can't._

"Mikayla, you know I love you right?" she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Of course, you've only told me like 200 times in the past couple of weeks!" I exclaimed. She smiled at this and slowly rolled off of me, only to snuggle into my side when she got to lying on the ground.

_Why does it have to feel so good to have her next to me? This is driving me insane!_

"Because it's too true," she whispered with another sad look, and I wondered what was wrong. I wrapped my arms around her knowing that I didn't have to say it back. She had seen it in my eyes.

**Mitchie's POV**

I desperately searched Mikayla's eyes, trying to ignore the their beauty which was really distracting. Ever since the incident with Tony, my life had been like a landslide. What Mikayla had done for me, was beyond words. She had saved my life. That night in the hospital room, she wanted me. She actually wanted me in the bed with her, and I had never felt so good about myself, and bad. I felt like I was a piece of shit because it was my fault she had gotten hurt but at the same time I felt amazing because even after all that she wanted me. That moment was what started the landslide, and after that I just kept falling for her more and more and harder and harder and faster and faster. That is why I searched her eyes. I wanted to find out that she didn't love me, that she had lied when she told me she had. I wanted to just go back to where I was comfortable, not feeling for anybody. However, I searched her eyes and found my worst fear…love. She hadn't lied she did love me, and now I just…didn't know anymore. Have you ever felt like you loved someone so much you were going to explode? I can't stand it anymore I want to tell her but…I'm scared. I tried telling her today, but failed miserably. What am I going to do?

My mind went through all those thoughts in a vain effort to distract my attention from Mikayla. We were watching a movie in our hotel room and she had just fallen asleep on me shoulder and she looked so unbelievably adorable when she slept. I didn't want to do anything stupid so I tried to distract myself. It wasn't working. I looked back down at Mikayla and saw that she was awake and staring up at me. Our eyes locked and her gaze was…smoldering. It was burning into mine and she had gone extremely serious.

"Hey Mitchie?" She said softly.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out, my breath catching in my throat. She stared at me awhile longer before speaking. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before finally allowing words to come out.

"Could you pass the popcorn?"

**Mikayla's POV**

Could you pass the popcorn? That's the best I could do? I wanted to tell her how I felt, I wanted to tell her so bad, but instead of sweet words and my proclamation of undying love for her, the only thing that came out was 'could you pass the popcorn?'. I am an idiot. Well, at least I'm somebody's idiot. I'm Mitchie's idiot, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N- And of course this was written at 1:15 AM. I'm not gonna post it tonight tho, I have to let my super secret plan take effect so I'm going to post it in 2 days. I hate this chapter, but really it's just setting up the next one, so please ignore the suckiness. Thank you and don't 4get 2 review!!! MWAH I luv u all!!!**

**Ok so I couldn't wait 2 days. I'm actually posting it the same day that I wrote it!! Wow patience is a virtue but I guess I have none whatsoever… oh well enjoy this chapter 2 days early.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I am super srry bout the long wait but it's not my fault! I….ummmm….well, ok who else used the school excuse? Everybody? Yup, thought so. Couldn't update cuz of school. Yup, all school's fault. I've made a school year's resolution 2 stop depriving myself of sleep so that I won't look like a zombie when I go to school, so that means fewer updates for u guys. Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy and make sure to review, I'm really gonna need those reviews to motivate me if im gonna find time 2 update. ******

**Btw…if long an's bother u let me kno and I'll stop writing long an's. so yah, I mean if u like them u can let me kno that 2. Anyways now it's time for my actual apology…im srry I haven't been updating. I haven't forgotten bout u guys I still luv u so don't b mad I'm updating when I can.**

**I said without further ado like half a page ago didn't I??? *Sigh* I guess there was ado….. srry if yur not the biggest fan of ado. Haha…ado. That's a fun word to say. Ado. Ado. Ado. Geez I'm random today, I'm waaaaaaay 2 hyper right now for my own good, I guess that's what happens when u like coffee as much as I do. Geez just stop typing already, oh wait, I'm kinda gonna have to type to write the story….i'm just gonna shut up now, and yes I mean it this time. This rant is officially OVER!!!!! Ugh I've gotta give serious consideration 2 coffeholics anonymous meetings. I think they have those in Canada…I've always wanted 2 go 2 Canada anyway….**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SHUTTING UP!!!!!!**

**Mikayla's POV- (yes I finally started the story)**

"Please don't go!" Mitchie whined, tugging at my sleeve and dragging out the o to make it extra annoying.

"Mitchie! Its two days! I think you'll live," I answered, giving her my best stern look, which, admittedly, was extremely difficult seeing as how Mitchie looked so adorable when she flashed me her puppy dog eyes.

"No I won't," she said, coupling it with a long sigh and plopping her forehead onto my arm. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"I've got to go Mitchie; I have to go film the music video with Nick!" I told her, noticing a flash in her eyes at the mention of Nick. A flash of jealousy perhaps? I inwardly smirked at the thought, no matter how ridiculous it was. Mitchie Lovato jealous of Nick, over me no less? If anything she should be jealous of me getting to spend alone time with Nick-

_Oh. Of course, that's what it was. She's jealous of me not Nick!_

"But what if there's an emergency and I need my best friend?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"What could possibly happen that wouldn't be able to wait two days?" I exclaimed back.

"Someone could Photoshop some pictures of me or something and all my fans will hate me and my acting career will be over!" Mitchie yelled at me, flailing her arms wildly. I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side so that she didn't break anything before answering.

"Ok, if your acting life as you know it suddenly ends, than you can take the two hour bus drive over to me okay?" I told her, beginning to become exasperated. She grumbled something incoherent before nodding her head. I took a step towards the door and felt her arms wrap around me from behind. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered her parting words into my ear.

"Be safe."

"I always am." I answer.

"Yah whenever you're not jumping in front of bullets to save me." Mitchie answered, her voice taking a more sober and saddening tone. I decided it was time to turn around. When I turned myself in her arms I looked into her eyes, not really knowing what to say, so I leaned down and kissed her nose gently.

"You're adorable you know that?" I told her, earning a confused expression from her. I freed myself from her grasp before she could say anything else and walked out the door.

*************************************************************************************

"Hey guys Mikayla's here!" Nick exclaimed. I was practically attacked by Joe and Kevin when they heard this and when I finally untangled myself from their arms I saw a frown on Nick's handsome face.

"I was going to do that," he mumbled. I laughed and gave him a giant bear hug which he reversed by picking me up and squeezing me. He also snapped the back of my bra before setting me down. I quickly turned a shade of red resembling the hair of a Raggedy Anne Doll and squeaked.

_Nick had never done anything like that before. What was going on?_

I looked over to see how the other brothers had reacted and was disappointed to see that they were laughing their heads off. Was I the only one who found that strange? Before I had any more time to ponder the director of the video came and told us that we had 5 minutes until filming and I had to leave and get ready.

I was sitting on a couch at the studio. Filming had gone pretty well, Nick kept looking at me though. He was seriously starting to scare me.

_Oh great, speak of the devil._

"Hey Mikayla you did great today!" Nick said cheerily as he walked up to me and sat down.

"Thanks Nick. I can't wait to get home though. One more day of filming and I get to go back home!" I exclaimed, genuinely excited.

"Home?" Nick asked questioningly.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed, "The hotel I'm staying at."

"How is that home? It's a hotel Mikayla," Nick said, getting even more confused.

"Yah but that's where Mitchie is," I said, noticing Nick's expression and quickly continuing, "and my mom of course!"

"Well, couldn't home be where I am?" Nick said, putting his hand on my knee. I quickly moved my knee and looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room, but everyone had left.

_What the hell is going on?!?!_

"Hey, uum, where are Joe and Kevin?" I stuttered out nervously.

"They went back to their hotel room, or home as you would call it," Nick said, laughing at his joke. Somehow, I found nothing funny in the fact that Joe and Kevin were gone.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked, still stuttering.

"I'll take a cab," Nick answered, now staring at my lips. I really wished he would stop frickin staring at my lips it was making me nervous.

"Ha, that'll be one hell of a story for one lucky cab driver, they'll be able to tell everyone about the day that Nick Jonas stepped into their cab," I said, attempting a chuckle but having it come out more as a whimper.

"I didn't really think that through did I?" he asked.

"No, you definitely didn't," I answered trying to slowly back away from him without him noticing because his eyes had drifted down even further south than my lips and had rested on…other parts of my body.

"Well, I'll figure it out when the time comes. I'm a very objective person Mikayla; I don't usually think far ahead, I concentrate on the here and now." He said huskily, reaching out and putting his hand on my thigh. Once again I moved my leg away and scooted farther away, but for every scoot away from him I made, he made a bigger scoot towards me until I bumped into the arm of the couch and he bumped into me. We were so close now and I was seriously starting to sweat.

_If this had been Tony I would have pounded him by now, but this is Nick, one of my best friends. It's NICK, so why is he acting like this._

"Like I said, I'm very objective. I worry about what I want at the moment, and worry about the rest later. Mikayla, right now, what I want is you," Nick said leaning towards me.

_Okay, freeze frame! Stop right there, did Nick Jonas seriously just say that? Did he get his pick up lines from gum wrappers? He must have because there is no way he could have thought of that line on his own, it's just too corny. I mean, here he is, about to kiss me, and he sais- OH CRAP HE'S ABOUT TO KISS ME!_

I stood up as fast as I could after that realization but he grabbed me before I got the chance. He pushed me into the soft cushions of the couch and captured my lips in mine. I shook my head trying to get free, but he just kissed me harder. He ran his tongue over my lips trying to gain entrance but there was no way in hell I was about to grant it. He suddenly stopped and jumped to the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh my god Mikayla I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me please don't-" he began. I didn't let him finish, I simply stood up and ran out the door. I ignored the calls of 'Mikayla' that seemed to follow me like a shadow.

_Why does this always happen to me? Most girls would kill to have Tony and Nick trying to kiss them but not me! I feel so dirty every time someone kisses me, is it because I don't like kissing? No, I'm sure that if Mitchie did that to me I would be thrilled and it would feel amazing. That's all I really want. Mitchie kissing me, so why does this keep happening? Is the world playing tricks on me? Why do people have to keep kissing me to remind me of what I don't have!?!?_

I bowed my head and continued walking, tears streaming down my face. I want my Mitchie, and for the first time, she's not here. I want her to wrap her arms around me and tell me that it's all right. I remember back to that day in the hotel room right after Mitchie left to see Tony. I remembered my Mitchie-less world and the tears began to flow stronger. It was like I'd taken a vacation to that world.

_Some vacation. God I can't believe I am this weak. It hasn't even been a day and I'm already crying for Mitchie. What is it about that girl that makes is so I can never be away from her?_

**A/N- I was going to stop it here and put the rest as a separate chapter but decided against it. I think it should all go as one.**

I looked up and realized that I was in front of the hotel me and my mom were staying at.

_A temporary home, temporary. There's no Mitchie inside there to ask me how things went, or if I liked the music video, or hug me and tell me that she missed me. My mom is there though; maybe she'll ask me questions, tell me that she missed me._

I walked up the stairs to the hotel with a smile on my face. At least I'm not alone. I walk into the elevator and push the button labeled eleven, admiring how the pale orange light shined through the translucent plastic covering, except where the opaque black numbers, two ones, blocked the light.

_Two black ones blocking the light, two shadows. Tony and Nick, two black shadows blocking the only light left for me, Mitchie._

I wasn't admiring the button in the elevator anymore. I was staring at it with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

_A simple button, a button that was a metaphor for my life. Was my life really that simple? Could it really be characterized and personified in one shining elevator button? Could it really be that simple?_

I continued to stare at the button long after my mind had left the topic of my simple life. My mind had wandered and had once again landed on Mitchie. I sat there looking at the button and thinking about Mitchie.

The elevator produced a light gentle ding and the doors opened. An old woman walked in and reached over and pushed the button labeled nine. She glanced at me and began to stare. I can't really blame her, I mean, how often is it that you walk into an elevator and find a girl staring at a button with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, and a look of horror on her face? Granted, the look of horror should've left my face after my mind left the topic of my life and went to the topic of Mitchie, but it was no less weird for someone to see.

"I don't think you'll find the answers in that button dearie," the old lady said, placing her hand softly on my shoulder. I started and looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"Young people like yourself are so strange sometimes. They all have problems, but no one will face them. They all have questions, but no will seek answers. Instead they choose to lie around or go to a place that makes them feel better or, in your case, stare at an elevator button. The button won't give you your answer, neither will some special place, or the bed that you lay on for hours on end sulking. The only way to get your answers is to ask. There can be no answer without a question. Answers are the children of questions, have you ever seen a motherless child? For an answer to be born, there must first be a question, and you, dearie, are the only one that can produce that question," the lady said.

"But what if I'm afraid of the answer? What if that answer would be the turning point of my life?" I asked her.

_Why was I asking this random old lady who I'd just met this question?_

The old lady smiled before replying.

"Then you've got good reason to be scared. However, a turning point usually implies that something could go two ways. Is the risk of what you might lose worth what you might gain?" she asked. I contemplated this for a moment before answering.

"No, it's not. I might gain the most amazing thing in the world, but I could also lose what I have now, which is pretty amazing already," I answered her. The old lady looked up at me, her eyes a fraction wider than they were before.

"How old are you child?" she asked.

"Sixteen," I answered. Her eyes widened even more.

"You are surprisingly wise for your age. You don't need the help of an old croon like me," she said laughing, about to exit the elevator as it had reached floor nine. I grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around and looked at the desperation in my eyes. She reached for me and wiped away this single tear that had escaped my eye with her withered hand.

"No need to cry child. You will find your answer. You're different than others your age, you are better. Already you have a keener grasp on the way of the world than most people will have but the time they are on your deathbeds. Believe in yourself, I do. You will find the answer on your own. Answers found by yourself are always truer than any provided by a stranger." She said. I smiled and let go of her arm.

"Thank y-" I began but was stopped by a shushing noise from the lady.

"I live in room 48. When you have found the answer, come see me. You can thank me then," she said before walking out the elevator. I smiled to myself. Who knew an elevator ride could change your perception this much. I smiled as I thought of the Shallow Hal. I'm pretty sure that's the only elevator ride that can ever top this one in perception –altering.

**A/N- There's more I wanted to put in this chapter, but the next part is kinda important and might be really long. This chapter is long enough as it is, so I'll save the next part for the next chapter. Again, srry for the wait, I'm terrible I kno. U should all start an angry mob and chase me around town. Hope you enjoyed and don't 4get 2 review.**

**p.s. I'm officially scared. I've been fightin w/ this girl who commented on a vid of mine and said Mitchie's a slut and now we're in the middle of this ginormous fight w/ messages and things r getting really ugly. There have been lots and lots of death treats comin from both sides cuz it kinda stopped bein bout Mitchie when she called my mom a whore…..like I said, getting really ugly. Anyways…I kinda said that I'd kick her ass if she wasn't safe behind a monitor and she replied tellin me her boyfriend was in a gang and that he'd kill me and she asked for my address. Here is the last sentence of her very long message just 2 show u how ugly this is getting.**

_**And if you don't want nothin to happen to u and ur mom then don't better write back and if you do don't forget the adress xP hoe... and now go fuck ur mom and kill ur ugly self ...peace**_

**I think I'm in waaaaay over my head, but of course im writing back cuz I cant back out now!!!! Im still scared tho…**

**Lol it's funny…scary…..but ugly. I wish the fight would go back 2 Mitchie….at least there weren't death threats involved while we were talking bout Mitchie. Lol. Hope u enjoyed my little rant. Like I said..let me kno if u like long or short an's!!!! and don't 4get 2 review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- What do u think bout the old lady? I really like her and will def b putting more bout her in there. She's gonna b important cuz she's just kewl like that. Lol. Anyways, did anybody else notice that the demena community is currently the most subscribed to camp rock community??? I was like YESSSSS!!!!! Well, at least I think it is, I could b wrong, I haven't checked in a while. Anyways… Everybody who is reading this, go out and write a demena! Yes, right now. Go!!! Don't make me come get u, go write a demena! Yay! And plz don't 4get 2 review, u have no idea how hard it is 2 balance all my AP and advanced classes w/ friends and fanfiction!! So review to keep me motivated! hope u enjoy!! Oh btw this chapter gets slightly confusing. Everything in italics is either Mikayla's thoughts or a flashback if u haven't figured it out by now. In this chapter, there are a couple scenes where Mikayla's fighting with herself and kinda starts hearing a voice in her head. I've never heard voices in my head so I don't know wat that's like so I didn't know how to write it! If any1 has heard voices let me kno!! Anyway, just italics is Mikayla. The things in italics and bold are the voice, k?**

Mikayla's POV-

I walked out of the elevator smiling. I loved old people; there was just something about them that made you want to love them. I just spilled my guts to a woman I hardly knew, and you know what? I feel so much better. Of course, I'm not suggesting that you go out and spill your secrets to some random hobo, but I must say it was advantageous for me. I walked down the hallway smiling, until I noticed the time. It was ll: 30 and my curfew was 11! I jogged the last couple of feet to the door and threw it open.

_I want my mom. I know I sound like a 5 year old, but I don't care. Mitchie isn't here, and you know what? She's not always going to be. I can't rely on her as much as I do. I need a backup for when she's not here and you know what, I have one. My mom. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I've got to talk to her._

"Hey mom I'm home!" I called into the dark hotel room, "Mom?"

"You're late." I heard a yell echo back to me from the back of the room.

"I'm sorry mom I was talking with the old lady who lives next door. She's really cool you should talk to her, but first can you talk to me? I kind of need to talk to you about something," I answered. I had to talk to her about what happened with Nick and ask her what I should do. I'm only sixteen for Christ's sake! I don't know what I'm doing half the time! I heard footsteps approaching me slowly, the feet dragging slightly on the carpeted floor.

"Hey mom, why are all the lights turned off?" I asked the approaching footsteps. I didn't receive an answer. The footsteps stopped right where the light coming from the open door began. I still couldn't see my mom.

"You're late." She said again, and for the first time I noticed that the words were slightly slurred.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked taking a step towards her. I suddenly felt a hand across my cheek, reminding me of that dreadful day with Tony.

"You're late." The voice said. It wasn't my mom, my mom didn't do that, it couldn't be. It was a voice, a mysterious voice that didn't belong to my mom, at least not the mom that I knew. The hand curled into a fist and struck me across the face again.

"Mom what are you doing? Stop it!" I yelled at the voice. No, I wasn't yelling at the voice. I was yelling at my mom. I knew she was still in there, hidden somewhere in the voice. I was making my request to her, the woman that cared for me, the woman that I know, not the voice, the voice that struck me as it did.

_Why? Why would my own mom do this?_

_**Because you're a piece of shit.**_

_Who said that?_

_**You did.**_

_No! I'm not a piece of shit!_

_**Then why doesn't anyone care about you?**_

_They do!_

_**Ha. Who? Your own mom doesn't care about you. In fact, she hates you.**_

_That's not true! She's drunk!_

_**Do you know why she was drinking?**_

_Do I want to?_

_**She was drinking because she was sad. Sad because she gave birth to a worthless piece of shit like you.**_

_Who are you!?_

_**Look in the mirror. See? I'm you. Ha. You don't even care about yourself. You think you're a worthless piece of shit, so why should anyone else think differently?**_

…_.I….I don't know. All I know is that I'm really starting to hate the phrase worthless piece of shit._

_**Why? That's like hating the name Mikayla. You are Mikayla, you always will be. You are a worthless piece of shit too, you always will be.**_

_Get out of my head! This is my place, where I can think. Go away no one is supposed to hear what goes on in here but me!_

_**You just don't get it do you? I AM you!**_

_How can you be me if you hate me?_

_**You hate yourself that's not my fault. Don't you understand Mikayla? I am a child of your mind, a figment of your imagination. You created me, this monster.**_

_What am I hearing voices now too?_

_**Yes, I guess you are. You are just one messed up piece of shit aren't you?**_

_Shut up! If I'm a piece of shit, then why does Mitchie care about me?_

_**She doesn't.**_

_No, that's where you're wrong. She told me she loved me, she told me she didn't want me to leave even for two days. She told me she needs me!_

_**Why would she even want you, much less need you? You're nothing but a piece of shit.**_

_Stop calling me that!_

_**Or what?**_

_Or I'll…..I'll…._

_**Face it Mikayla. You can't do anything. Goodbye.**_

_No wait, come back! I'm not finished with you yet!_

_**No thank you. I'd rather not stick around for what's going to happen.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Oh I think you know. Oh, here it comes now.**_

I felt a fist slam into my gut, knocking me backwards and into the wall.

_Are you still there? Hello? Anybody?_

My only answer was a cold hand clamping down around my neck.

_Oh God, I can't breathe. Am I going to die?_

_**Yes.**_

_NOW you come back?_

_**You idiot! Don't you get it? I'm you, I'll always be here. In fact, I'm the only one who will always be here.**_

_You're wrong. Mitchie will always be here._

_**She's not here now is she?**_

_Go to hell._

_**I'd have to take you with me.**_

_At this point I wouldn't mind as long as you were gone._

_**You really want me to leave?**_

_You have 3 guesses and I'll give you a hint, the answer isn't no or maybe._

_**Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back. As long as there is darkness in your heart, you will never be happy. And I will be there whenever the darkness overcomes you.**_

_Then I'll just be sure to stay happy._

_**Good luck with that.**_

As if emphasizing the point, the grip on my throat tightened. My mind began to grow dark, and my vision began to haze over. My life flashed before my eyes just like in the movies. I couldn't help but smile, all that flashed before my eyes was Mitchie. Mitchie was my life, and that made me soar with ecstasy.

_December 25, Mitchie and Mikayla-14_

_I sat crying next to the Christmas tree. My mom was out for a holiday party at work, and I was alone on Christmas Eve. The tree was so pretty, and I loved sitting under it and looking up at the maze of branches above my head. Tears fell on either side of my face trickling uncomfortably around my ears. That's what I get for crying while lying flat on my back I guess._

"_Merry Christmas!" A beautiful voice called out. I sat up so fast that I hit my head on one of the branches. I heard laughing coming from the doorway._

"_Nice one Mikayla. Why are you sitting under the tree anyway?" the voice continued, coming closer._

"_It's pretty Mitchie. You should try it, just don't hit you head like I did!" I called back. Mitchie laughed._

"_Well we can't all be as clumsy as Mikayla, now can we- OH MY GOD why are you crying!?" Mitchie yelled, dropping the wrapped package she had been holding and rushing to my side, throwing her arms around me._

"_My mom left for a party," I answered, sniffling._

"_Are you here all alone?" she asked. I nodded my head wiping away my tears. I heard a chuckle coming from Mitchie._

"_Not anymore you aren't!" She called, lying down next to me, staring up into the branches of the tree. _

"_Shouldn't you be with your parents and Dallas?" I asked her._

"_Well, I spent half of Christmas with them, and I figured I should spend the other half with my second family, you!" she exclaimed. My smile grew infinitely wide and I threw my arms around her. We lay down under the tree and fell asleep, my arms still around her and her head still resting on my shoulder._

_I woke up to someone shaking me by my shoulders._

"_Come on Lena wake up!" Mitchie yelled at me. I rolled over and let out in unintelligent grunt._

"_Look at the time, look at the time!" Mitchie exclaimed, practically jumping up and down while sitting. I peeked at the shining digital clock somewhere around the T.V and saw that it was 1:30._

"_It's 1:30. If your point is that I should still be asleep, then I completely agree." I answered._

"_No silly! It's Christmas!" She yelled. At those words, I stood up fast, feeling my head collide with softness rather than the hard bark of the tree branch it should have collided with. I looked up in confusion and saw that Mitchie had put her hand over the branch, and I had hit her palm instead of the branch._

"_Where would you be without me?" she joked, pulling me up and dragging me behind her._

"_In the kitchen looking for some Advil for my headache," I joked back. She dragged me over to the package she had dropped last night when she saw that I had been crying. She picked it up and handed it to me. _

"_Merry Christmas Micky!" She called excitedly. I took the package and ripped it open. I laughed when I saw the contents. It was a Mikayla Gomez Wizard Barbie. I rested my head against Mitchie's chest as we both continued to laugh._

"_I love it Mitchie!" I said, laughing even harder._

"_But wait, there's more!" Mitchie exclaimed, making her voice sound like one of those people on commercials trying to sell you something. Both of our laughter died down as she got down on one knee and pulled a box out of her pocket. She opened it, revealing a small ring of white gold with a single sapphire in the middle. It was identical to the one I had gotten her for her birthday last year, when I (jokingly, of course) got on one knee and proposed._

"_Mikayla Gomez, will you be my best friend until we're both old ladies on rocking chairs complaining about 14 year old kids like us?" She asked me, in complete solemnity. She tried very hard to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Mitchie Lovato loved laughing too much. I pulled her up, laughing as she slipped the ring on my finger._

"_Of course. Best friends forever. I pinkie promise," I answered, laughing and hooking our pinkies together. She threw her arms around me and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever._

"_I love you Mikayla. Don't ever forget it." She said, tears forming in her eyes._

"_I don't think I could even if I tried. You remind me every day. Now could you please remind me why you're crying?" I told her, and she laughed._

"_I'm just so happy that I have a friend like you. Have I told you today how much I love you?" She asked._

"_You might have mentioned it. Now be prepared to love me even more when you see your present!" I exclaimed, dragging her out the door. _

"_Mikayla where are we going?" Mitchie yelled. I didn't answer; I just linked my arm with hers and kissed her on the cheek, resting my head on her shoulder._

"_I love you too." I said, not at all answering her question. We soon arrived at the park and I took her further in._

"_Mikayla, where are you taking m-"She began but stopped when she saw we had arrived at a giant playground. She looked around, seeing the magnificent playground for the first time. Her eyes settled on a very crazy looking shape._

"_I'm guessing that one is a Mikayla Gomez original?" She asked._

"_How did you guess?" I asked in return._

"_You're the only one crazy enough to think of that. This place in huge! How did I not know it was being built?" She asked in wonder._

"_Oh it was all very hush hush." I answered, with a smirk on my face._

"_This is incredible! It's so big I can't beli-"She was shut up once again when she saw what I had been waiting for her to see. Tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble when she saw the sign. The Mitchie Lovato Children's Park of Dallas, Texas. She threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I navigated us to one of the giant tire swings and sat down in the hole, Mitchie's head in my lap and her feet dangling over the side as the swing swung lightly._

I slipped the ring off of my finger and clutched it tightly in my hand. As my mom's grip on my beck tightened, so did my grip on the ring.

_You're wrong. She does love me. I don't give a flying fuck what you say, I know she does. Hello? Are you there?  
_I smiled when I got no response. I guess the darkness was gone. Speaking of darkness…

_October 31, Mitchie and Mikayla, 8_

"_You guys this is stupid! It's Halloween there's ghosts in there!" I yelled. _

"_I know, that's what makes it fun! Now come on the straws are ready, let's draw! Remember, if you get the one with the red sticker on it you have to go sleep in the basement all night." Sarah Watson, the host of the party, said._

"_This party is stupid and lame! I don't have to stay for the sleepover if I don't want to!" I exclaimed._

"_Oh, is little Mikayla Gomez scared?" Sarah said in a baby voice. I growled and glared at her before grabbing a straw. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Mikayla give me the straw you just took!" Mitchie exclaimed._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Umm, I like that straw, can I please have it? You can have this one." Mitchie said, attempting to calm herself down. I stared at her questioningly, but traded straws. _

"_I really hope I don't get the red sticker. You know how scared I am of the dark!" I whispered into her ear. She smiled at me, putting a shaking, but comforting hand, on my shoulder._

"_I'm sure you won't," she said, smiling. I smiled back at her. It was time to open our hands. I opened mine slowly and was happy to see that there was no red sticker. I looked over at Mitchie, and was puzzled that she hadn't opened her hand yet. She then opened her hand and extended her arm, red sticker showing. She bowed her head without looking at it though. How did she know she had it? There was a collective gasp from the other kids._

"_Ha-ha Mitchie Lovato has to sleep in the basement with the ghosts!" Sarah exclaimed. Suddenly, the realization hit me._

"_Wait! Mitchie you cheated! You saw the red sticker on the one I took and made me switch you! No fair I'm sleeping in the basement!" I yelled, attempting to swallow my fear as I walked towards the door. I suddenly felt a small hand in mine as Mitchie intertwined our fingers._

"_I'm going with you," Mitchie said._

"_Mitchie you're crazy!" I exclaimed. Mitchie just smiled at me._

"_Maybe." She answered. We were at the door of the basement now; we both took a deep breath and went in. We heard the door slam behind us and the lock click, throwing us in utter darkness. I closed my eyes, but only found more darkness. I began to cry, and Mitchie slowly walked me down the steps. We finally got to the bottom and Mitchie walked us to the wall, because at this point I was too hysterical to think straight. She sat down, leaning against the wall and I put my head in her lap. She stroked my head and kept talking, letting me know that she was there, and that nothing was going to hurt me. I started drifting off to sleep but right before I got there I heard sobs coming from Mitchie. I sat up and put my head on her shoulder, holding her close. She leaned her cheek against mine and the tears rolling over both of our cheeks mingled and mixed where out cheeks met. I soon found I wasn't afraid of the dark, not with Mitchie there. I feel asleep with a huge goofy grin on my face, so thankful for Mitchie._

_I woke up the next morning to the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. I looked up and saw that Mitchie was already awake and staring at the woman coming down the stairs, Mrs. Watson, Sarah's mom. _

"_Oh my goodness girls I had no idea what was going on I am so sorry! Quickly come up stairs and take showers before you catch colds in this damp basement!" she exclaimed, grabbing out hands and leading us up the stairs. Of course, by this time it was too late and we were both out from school the next day with matching colds. Of course, we didn't mind because we got to skip school and spend the day together. It didn't matter that we felt terrible, we were always happy when we were together, no matter what the circumstances. We were together._

That was the last memory I had time for before I lost all consciousness. The fingers around my throat were like a vice. I welcomed the darkness that clouded my mind. It meant death, finally, I would sleep, and the pain would stop. A single tear fell down my cheek. I don't want to die. I'll miss Mitchie too much. The rest of this life I could live without, but Mitchie, never. The tear soon found a fellow tear rolling down my cheek when I remembered Mitchie farewell words to me.

_Be safe. Ha, I sure didn't do a good job of that did I?_

Sleep finally overcame me as I sank to the floor, but the blessing of sleep didn't last very long. My mom kicked me in the side hard to wake me up.

"Wake up you worthless piece of shit!" she screamed, coupling it with another kick.

_Have I mentioned how much I hate those words lately?_

_**You might have mentioned it.**_

_Fuck no go away! Mitchieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

I pretty much screamed the last word in my mind to make the voice go away. It had the desired effect. My mom chose then to kick me again, twice, three times, four, I lost count after 5. Each separate kick didn't hurt anymore; it was more like a dull, permanent anguish in my side. The last kick didn't land on my side, it landed on the side of my face. She grabbed me by the front of the shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"Fight back bitch," she whispered in my ear. I shook my head and mouthed the word no since I no longer seemed to be capable of producing sound. She slammed my head against the wall and I began to lose consciousness but she slapped me to keep me awake.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You're my mom. I can't hit you," I answered. She snarled at this, slamming my head against the wall again, harder this time. I felt the pain right behind my eyes, and my vision was filled by a blinding white light. I blinked a couple times trying to make it go away, but the only thing that seemed to work was when my mom slammed my head against the wall a third time. She let go of me and I sank to the floor. She walked into the kitchen and I thought I could finally lose consciousness but no, she wouldn't even allow me that. She walked back into the room in a few seconds….with a kitchen knife.

"I'll show you you little bitch!" she screamed, walking towards me with the knife.

_When she pulls out the knife you know it's time to go._

I started crawling towards the door, all the while feeling her gaining on me. Suddenly, I was scooped up in strong arms and heard the door slam in my mom's face. I heard a voice saying to take me to a room, and then I finally got my wish. I lost consciousness. It can only be expected after getting my head slammed into a wall 3 times.

_**I still think you're a piece of shit.**_

…_..I'm starting to think so too…_

If a person is told something over and over again, that person starts to believe it, and if that person starts to believe it, it will eventually come true.

**A/N- Ahhhhhhhh I h8 myself!!! Why is it always Mikayla!?!?!? I luv that kid so much but all the bad stuff always seems to happen 2 her!!! I'm just plain evil aren't i?? ok, question, I want 2 kno if ppl can guess this. Who do u think the 'strong arms' belonged to? And who do u think said 2 take Mikayla to a room? Basically, who r the 2 ppl who saved her? I'll give u a hint, they didn't kno each other, but they both Mikayla. Ok, so plzplzplz review!!!!!! Like I said I really need the motivation right now and im srry 4 bein such a terribly updater but im doin my best!! Ok and this chapter is ridiculously long. 4 me anyway, it's 9 pgs typed 12 font and single spaced. That's a lot 4 me!!!**

**Mwah I luv u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-TO THE TOS PPL- OK YA GOT ME. I'LL START CHANGIN MY STORY 2 A MITCHIE/MIKAYLA FIC OR A MITCHIE/ALEX FIC OR MITCHIE/MARY FIC OK? I'LL KEEP WRITING IT IN DEMENA FORM THO CUZ IT TOTALLY MESSES ME UP IF I TRY 2 WRITE IT AS ANYTHING ELSE. I PROMISE THAT IN A FEW DAYS I WILL HAVE CHAP. 2 CHANGED 2 BE IN ACCORDANCE W/ THE TOS, AND FOLLOWING THAT CHAPTER 3 AND SO ON. IT MIGHT TAKE ME AWHILE CUZ I BARELY HAVE TIME TO EVEN UPDATE BUT I WILL BE FIXING IT OK? SO DON'T DELETE IT AND IF U DO PLZ GIVE ME AMPLE WARNING FOR INSTANCE…..'IF U DO NOT HAVE THIS FIXED IN 2 DAYS IT WILL B DELETED.' SUMTHING LIKE THAT K? K SO LETS CALL A TRUCE. (OH AND BTW….SRRY 4 TRYIN TA TRICK YA AND ALL…HAHA….NO HARD FEELINGS?) **

**Helloooooo everybody! Miss me? As you can c I've been caught. My ingenious scheme didn't work. Sorry it's taken so long to update but I got a boyfriend a while ago so I've been busy since I swear that dude is clingier then shrink wrap. Is clingier even a word? Spell check isn't pickin it up so I guess so! Oh and on that note (the boyfriend note, not the clingier note) I need u guys to help me! Like I said, that dude is too clingy. He txts me like 50 times an hour and I swear if I don't pick up my fone he's gonna like call the FBI and file a missing persons report or sumthing. Anyways….dont tell me u didn't c it coming….i need a breakup speech for him! I'm terrible at that stuff I can't really go up to him and say "I'm breaking up with you. Y? I just don't like u anymore. Get on with your life!" anyway basically I need to tell him that he's a great guy and that unlike when I broke up w/ my last boyfriend, I wanna stay friends, cuz really he's one of my best friends! Ok so yah if anyone has any ideas let me kno and help a friend out!**

**Wow…ok too late for that. I just broke up with him…not nearly as eloquently as I had planned. It basically came out as "Me and you? We just don't work. Wanna break up?" haha….yah….so much for speeches! Haha but hey it worked I'm now single again woohoo! And no I'm not bein sarcastic i'm happy! lol**

**Anyways….wat else is new in the world of Claudia….o I went to homecoming last night! I had tons of fun even though I spent the majority of the time hiding from my date cuz I didn't like him but I didn't wanna break up with him right b4 homecoming or on homecoming! But yah I had fun and im the girl that always wears jeans and a tshirt w/ my hair up so when I showed up in a black sparkly dress, high heels, and my hair down and straightened…well…..lets just say I made a splash. ;) haha I wish u guys coulda seen me and everybody's faces! It was hilarious! Ok wat else……. That's just about it. Oh and I have completely renovated my profile! Everything is different! (xcept 4 the pic…..gotta luv that awesome demena pic! Haha ok sorry this AN was so long but I missed u guys!**

**Oh ok and well the grand prize goes to……YourEyesAreLove. Wat grand prize u may ask???? 1,OOO,OOO cyber hugs for guessing who the 2 ppl who saved Mikayla are!!! YourEyesAreLove is the only person who guessed it! Don't worry the rest of u will find out soon enough….just read the chapter!!!!**

**Ok so u can all thank **_**I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby, **_**who sent me an awesome review and dedicated the second chapter of their demena story **_**Our Time is Here **_**to me, for this chapter. I wasn't gonna update until the weekend, but since u said plz….here it is! The new chappie! Everybody should read **_**Our Time is Here.**_** The idea is totally gr8 and its unique (I luv demena stories so much and would just like to throw in a quick thank u to all the demena authors out there who just keep giving me and all the other demena luvers such amazing stories to read!) oh and get this! The pairing is mitchie/mary! I thought that was soooo kewl! Anyways….on with the story. O wait…..there's a p.s. first!**

**p.s. I MISS SHAWN-N-BELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pm me we gots 2 catch up.**

**Oh and the song in this chapter is Big Sky by Rachel Loy. Plz listen 2 it b4 readin plz! It would mean a lot to me! Holy shit that was long. Now it you'll excuse me I've got to go study for that AP World History test tomorrow since I put of studying to write this. Meanwhile, I hope u enjoy the next chapter.**

I slowly woke up and instantly regretted it.

_Fuck! Do I have a nail in my head or something?_

I then opened my eyes and, once again, regretted it. My headache only got ten times worse when the harsh light entered my eyes. I slammed my eyes shut, but the light wouldn't go away. It invaded my eyes like the Huns invaded China. **(A/N- srry, im in AP world history while writing this and yes, we're learning about….u guessed it!- Ancient China.) **Suddenly, the light dimmed and I heard a voice close to my ear.

"Is that better?" the voice asked. I nodded my head in reply and I swear I felt my brain banging around my skull. My hands flew up to my head, but were beaten by another pair of hands. The fingers on these hands massaged two points on either side of my head and my eyelids slowly released their death grip on my eyes. I leaned my head back and immediately felt a soft hand behind it, helping it along the way.

"Go back to sleep Mikayla. Don't worry you'll be fine, just go back to sleep," the lips behind those hands said. I obeyed them without a fight. My dreams were filled with Mitchie's gentle voice, even though it was definitely not the voice I heard right before I fell asleep.

After an hour of Mitchie-filled slumber I finally woke up again.

"She's awake!" yelled the voice I had heard earlier. I heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching and the smell of chicken noodle soup filled my nostrils.

"I know dearie, that's why I made the soup!" the heavy feet answered.

"Wait, but she woke up a second ago how do you already have the soup made?" exclaimed the first voice

"Old ladies know everything dearie, now hush up so that I can give the girl her soup!" the second voice exclaimed back.

_Dearie, why did that sound so familiar? _

I slapped myself in the forehead in a vain attempt to clear the fog that seemed to have taken the place of my brain. I raised my hand for a second slap but was stopped by a hand around my wrist.

"I don't think that's going to help your headache much," said the voice that I finally managed to identify as belonging to a male. I squeezed my eyes shut a little bit tighter before releasing them and mumbling out a reply.

"What, haven't you ever heard of shock therapy before?"

"I don't think that's exactly how it works, Lena," the voice answered.

_Why doesn't the nickname bother me? It's reserved for Mitchie, and here some total stranger-_

_But wait…_

_If he was a total stranger, then why did his voice sound as familiar to me as dearie?_

"Come on Lena, open your eyes! I want to see those big beautiful eyes of yours, I want to know you're all right," the total stranger who wasn't exactly a stranger said.

I slowly (very, very slowly) opened my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything. Everything was foggy and blurry, and all I saw was a face floating before me. Well, I saw two faces, but that doesn't change the fact that it was just one.

_Stupid double vision!_

I blinked rapidly a couple times to try and clear my vision, as all I could make out was a mane of comically curly brown hair. I couldn't help but smile at the hair, mostly because I just realized who it belonged to, and it was a person that always managed to make me smile.

"Nick…" I half mumbled half sighed, happy that I was safe, and with my best friend too! Well, second best friend anyway. I heard him let out the breath that he had apparently been holding as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank God you're all right Mikayla. Look, Mikayla, about what happened earlier, I'm really sorry, I was a-" he was cut off by my finger on his lips, the lips that not all too long ago had been on mine.

"Don't worry Nick. I forgive you, let's just pretend it never happened," I told the nervous rock star.

"No, Mikayla, please just let me talk. You've got to know this," he replied frantically. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look, signaling him to continue.

"I'm in love with you," he said bluntly. I opened my mouth to answer him but he waved his hand.

"I know you don't like me like that Mikayla, and I know it's because you like Mitchie-" he was cut off when I suddenly sat straight up and stared at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"What are you talking about liking Mitchie I mean as a friend right ha obviously that's what you meant I mean why would you mean anything more yah I like her, well okay I love her just not like that I love her more than anything but still just as a friend you know and I'm definitely not in love with her or anything jeez Nick why would you think that I mean me being in love with Mitchie that's crazy talk I don't even like her well of course I like her but I don't like her like that and wait why am I saying like I love her and you know that just not like that you know because that'd just be weird and I mean come on-" I rambled but was cut off by Nick laughing his head off.

"Mikayla chill. It's no use trying to hide it it's written all over your face and every time you look at her you look at her…not like you look at me…" he trailed off and looked away as his eyes glossed over. I was about to say something but he resumed talking in a matter of seconds.

"Anyway what I was saying was that I had been hiding how I felt about you for so long and in the end I just couldn't take it anymore and, well, that was the result. Listen to me Mikayla; you've got to tell Mitchie how you feel. Things like that, they eat you up inside. Love is not as good and pure as it is in the fairytales your parents told you. Yes, it can set you free, but it can also cage you. Sometimes, love can even be worse than jealousy and revenge put together. I know you think you can keep it bottled up and for a while you can, but if your feelings are true, and I know yours are, they will get out, eventually. They'll explode out of you one day when you least expect it, like what happened to me. I don't know Mikayla you just walked in, and I hadn't seen you in so long, and you looked so cute…those are the things that will do you in Mikayla. It's the little things the person you love does that will send the truth cascading out of your mouth. I just don't want you to end up like me Mikayla, to get hurt." Nick said all of this while looking right into my eyes and I knew then that it wasn't just friendly advice, it was a warning. This was real, this had happened to him, and he was broken. While I sat there listening to him I knew that he was broken, I could see it in his eyes. My eyes started spilling over with tears when I realized that I had done this to him.

"Nick, I'm so sorry," I said, my voice quavering and breaking.

"Don't ever be. Just promise me that you won't let this happen to you." He answered. I nodded my head and threw my arms around him.

_I won't end up like that I won't. He's right, how many times have I almost spilled my secret? It's only a matter of time before I succeed! _

"I promise I'll tell her," I said as we broke apart.

"So this girl, Mitchie is it? Is she the turning point?" the old lady said, making her presence known for the first time. I spun around, hurting my sore neck and letting out a groan of pain. I immediately felt Nick's soft hands there, massaging, and for some reason, it didn't creep me out. It was just Nick, he was my best friend, and I loved him, maybe not like he loved me, but I did love him. He was my second best friend in the world, and I knew that this wouldn't mess up our friendship. Nick would eventually find someone; he was too perfect of a guy not to. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, it's her. You see, I'm in love with my best friend, who happens to be a girl…" I trailed off, waiting for her to kick me out of the apartment or something. She simply smiled and asked me if I'd told her yet or not.

"Of course not are you crazy?!?!" I exclaimed, "It would totally ruin our friendship!" Seeing Nick arch an eyebrow at me, I quickly added "I will, eventually though."

"Dearie, if she's really as great a friend as you say she is, she would never stop being your friend, for any reason whatsoever," she replied.

"And remember, the truth will come out eventually. Better you tell her now rather than have her find out on her own later," Nick added.

"So you guys really think I should tell her?" I asked hesitantly.

"YES!" they both yelled out at the same time, not nearly as hesitant about it as I was. I didn't answer; I just nodded my head and fell back onto the pillow, deep in thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........

Have I mentioned how much I hate the song Fences by Paramore? I made the fatal mistake of setting that as my ringtone, and now I have it stuck in my head seeing as how it's been ringing off the hook all morning. Me and Nick decided to skip the last day of filming, Nick said he'd take the blame for it later and help finish the video with whatever footage of me they had gotten. I wanted myself to believe that all the ringing was from the record company but I knew better. Probably half of those calls were from Mitchie, and I hated ignoring her, but I just couldn't talk to her right now. I still wasn't feeling well enough to leave but was determined to by tonight. I don't care how I feel come evening, but I'm leaving. I need my Mitchie, and I need her now.

"Nicholas dear, why don't you go down to the studio and tell them what exactly is going on before the break the poor girls phone from their incessant calling?" the old lady (who I have since learned is called Mrs. Sinclaire) said. Nick nodded and walked over to me, placing his arms around my neck. I smile up at him as he quickly runs his finger off the edge of my nose and I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a giggle.

"Be safe Lena." He told me with a sad smile.

_Why does everybody say that? Am I really that accident prone? Ok well no….but I guess I am really attack prone._

Suddenly I realized what he was saying and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me Lena, I know you. Don't act like you're not going to leave as soon as I walk out that door. If there's one thing I know about Mikayla Gomez it's that she'll do anything to avoid an awkward goodbye!" he exclaimed, still laughing, and of course, I was too at this point. He placed his hand on my cheek and softly rubbed his thumb over said cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into the caress and enjoying the feel. God I loved this kid, and with my hectic life as a star doubled with my hectic life as a teen in love with my girl best friend,, who knew when I'd see him again, and I don't mean for some award show or other public appearance; I mean to really see him, to be alone with him, to be able to talk to him, to not spend time together as stars under the glare of camera flashes, but as people under the glare of nothing more than the sun.

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before turning around and walking out the door. I smiled and wiped a tear form my cheek when I realized that the reason why he didn't turn around was that he didn't want me to see his own teas. I suddenly felt a weight next to me on the bed and I turned around to see Mrs. Sinclaire's sliver-blue eyes bearing into my own and that was the first time I took the time to really look at Mrs. Sinclaire. Her wispy-white hair resembled a soft, flowing layer of powdered snow, and it was pulled into a loose bun. Her cheeks and hands were lined with wrinkles like a picnic blanket after a particularly wild picnic, but not a single worry line could be found on her forehead, it was perfectly smooth in contrast to the rest of Mrs. Sinclaire's small, shriveled body.

"Am I going crazy or is this just getting old?" I asked her, watching the confused expression on her face.

"Worrying about every goddamn thing. Always calculating, predicting, concluding. What happened to spontaneity and impulses?" I clarified as she gave me a half smile before opening her mouth to answer.

"I miss being young, when every moment just drips with passion. Girl let yourself cry, get rid of your fear of being lost, don't calculate the cost. Remember though, dearie, that she may reject you. Granted, if a wonderful girl such as yourself is in love with her than she must be some girl so I doubt she'll reject you, but there's always the chance; The chance that if you tell her she will never want to see you again and you may lose her. If this happens, you must go on. True, you will have to learn to live again in a whole different way, learn to live without her." Mrs. Sinclaire said. My mind suddenly flashed to my Mitchie-less world and I shuddered. Could I really bear that? That couldn't happen it couldn't. It was so cold, so lonely, if that happened I would freeze to death.

_My Mitchie-less world. Please don't let that happen._

_**No matter how much you plead it will.**_

_Oh God not you again! Mitchieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_**Hah. Nice try, but that's not going to work this time. What makes you think that if Mitchie is the source of the darkness in your mind, screaming her name will make it go away?**_

_Mitchie isn't the source; it's the possibility of the absence of Mitchie that's the source._

At all this talk about Mitchie, I subconsciously gripped my ring. My ring had become my only vice.

_Hah even when Mitchie's not here I still rely on her in one way or another._

_**That's because you're weak.**_

_Ugh are you still here?_

_**Yup. Why? Got a problem with it?**_

_Um…yah. Yah actually I do._

_**Well TOO BAD! Hahahaha.**_

_Geez you sound like a demented version of the Joker._

_**Is there a non-demented version of the Joker?**_

…_.Touché._

_**You know it bitch.**_

_Have I mentioned lately how annoying you are?_

_**No.**_

_Well you're annoying._

_**Big shock there.**_

Just as I was about to think of some smart comeback I felt a blow land on my face. I looked up at Mrs. Sinclaire in shock.

"I didn't like the look on your face dearie. Whatever you were thinking about you shouldn't have been thinking about," she said.

"So you hit me?!" I exclaimed.

"It worked didn't it?" she answered, a smile playing on her lips. I crossed my arms and pouted in answer, even though she was right, it had worked beautifully.

"As I was saying, you will have to start relying on yourself and not her, and most importantly you will have to learn to love life, if nothing else. You will be lonely for a time that is true, but it will pass. You will meet other people and while you may never meet anyone like her again, there will be others. You will have to learn to embrace the loneliness and live off of life itself. I know you can do it. No matter what happens, you will always by Mikayla, the amazing girl I know you are. Nothing can change that. Now, if you don't get out of my house this instant to go fix your life I'm going to call the police." She told me. I smiled as I gave her a hug and whispered "Thank you Mrs. Sinclaire." I was about to rush out the door when I was stopped by a call from Mrs. Sinclaire. I turned around and saw her standing there with her arms outstretched and a beautiful acoustic guitar in her hands. I opened my mouth in shock but she silenced me by speaking.

"It was mine when I was your age, and it helped me through all my problems. I want you to have it," she said. I took it and as I made a motion to thank her she spun me around and pushed me out the door, closing it behind me. I was about to open it when I heard a lock click, making me smile.

_She knows me so well._

I ran down the hallway and to the elevator where I first met Mrs. Sinclaire. As I went inside I pushed the button labeled one and I once again found myself lost in my elevatorbuttonology.

_One figure, standing against the light around it. One figure, the only one that matters, no, not Mitchie. Me. The only person that I will ever truly need. True, without Mitchie I would be lost, and true, Mitchie changed my life and that having her in it means the world to me, but if she were not in it would I not still breathe? Would my heart not still beat if not for her? My life would go on, with or without her. Even if she completely rejects me for what I am about to tell her, I will still be me, and no one can change that._

By this point I was out of the elevator and even out of the lobby. As I walked out of the hotel's room I began strumming the guitar. Before long, my voice joined the chords of the guitar as I began to sing.

_I've got this ego  
that got knocked down_

I sang as I thought about how terrible it felt to rely on someone, and how thrilled I was after I realized that I can get by just relying on myself.

_Walking real slow, staring at the ground_

The cracks in the sidewalk ran by below me and I couldn't help but think about Mitchie. I learned that I could rely on myself, but that didn't change the fact that I was completely in love with her. As I thought about Mitchie I began to wonder if she missed me or not. I know I sure as hell missed her, even though it'd really only been 2 days, I was so used to waking up with her beside me that I felt cold now whenever she wasn't sleeping in the bed with me. I could still survive of course without her beside me and if she rejected me I'd simply buy a whole of blankets to keep me warm at night instead of her.

_A million loners wake up every day  
My life's not over, just twisted out of place_

I stopped singing for a moment as I stared up at the sky before resuming the song that I was making up off the top of my head. In a way, the song contained everything that was me.

_I stop in my tracks  
to watch the clouds get tossed around  
and suddenly that's all I can think about.  
I got the big sky to hold me  
I got my whole life unfolding  
There's beauty in solitude_

_so don't tell me that I need you  
I'm on the upside of being lonely  
I've got the whole sky to hold me_

I walked briskly down the sidewalk with newfound determination. I've got to set myself free, whatever happens happens, my life will go on regardless. Even the life of a loner would be better than keeping this secret. I jumped onto the train, forking over five bucks for my ticket on my way in. I sat down in the back and stared out the window as I continued softly strumming my guitar and voicing my most private, personal thoughts to the world in the form of this song, this statement, this embodiment, this embodiment of me.

_I take the train home almost every night  
And I talk to strangers, just to feel alive  
So I asked this lady, when I was feeling bold:  
Am I going crazy or is this just getting old?  
Half-smiling, she told me she misses being young  
When every moment just drips with passion  
She said, 'Girl, let yourself cry,  
get rid of your fear of feeling lost  
Don't calculate the cost."_

I smiled as I remembered Mrs. Sinclaire's words as I left the door. They inspired me as I raised my voice and began playing louder, gaining the attention of everybody on the train.

_Some time my skin is stretched so far  
you can see right through it to my beating heart  
It's just a growing pain  
Just when I think I'm going to shrivel up  
I can feel the blood running through my veins  
Oh, that'll never change_

I listened as the song changed themes from my loneliness to my hunger, thirst, passion….for Mitchie. The song peeked as I sang that last stanza and I felt my heart beating, pumping the blood through my veins, boiling at the mere thought of Mitchie. I began to grow impatient, and it showed as my song sped up and became more upbeat, angrier. Two hours, two hours until I see Mitchie again. Two hours until my fate is determined, the life of a loner, or the life I've always wanted with Mitchie. Either way, it was life, and after I had almost died by the hand of my own mother, I was thankful. No matter what happened.

_I've got the whole sky to hold me  
temporarily lonely  
I defeated the solitude, oh  
just to find that I don't need you..._

I got the big sky to hold me  
I got my whole life unfolding  
There's beauty in solitude  
So I'm standing strong and new  
I'm on the outside of being lonely  
I've got the whole sky to hold me

The song in me ended, I had said all I needed to say, and yet I couldn't stop singing, couldn't stop playing. I played the chorus again and again, and then repeated the entire song then just mixed it up, put bits and pieces together and continued to play. Before I knew it, the train had stopped and I saw that there was no about twenty bucks worth of dollar bills and spare change in my guitar cases. I laughed as I pocketed it and packed up my guitar, rushing out of the bus to go find my love. I barely even noticed that it was not sunny as it had been when I left but dark and overbearing as I rushed towards Mitchie following a map etched into my heart. As I ran, I continued to sing under my breath until I reached the hotel. I ran into the lobby and up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator as it was much too slow. As I stood in front of room 333, fishing in my pocket for my card key, a thought suddenly hit me.

_What if she feels the same way? _

I had never really considered this possibility before. In my mind, it would play out in either her accepting me and staying friends or her not accepting me and, consequently, her being torn from me forever. However, I quickly pushed the thought from my mind and wrote it off as impossible, but I couldn't help but notice the nagging voice in the back of my head saying _what if._ By this time I had slid he card through the slot and was granted entrance. It was dark inside the room, meaning that Mitchie was asleep.

_What if._

I pulled my cell phone to check the time, the illuminated numbers casting a surprising amount of light as they shone, reading 11:04. I crept into the room that I knew contained Mitchie and couldn't help but stop and stare as I entered the room. There was Mitchie, laying on her tummy, head turned facing the doorway that I was currently standing in, one hand hanging off the bed, and covers up to her chin.

_What if._

I slowly slid into the bed and lay down beside her. She turned herself around so that she could face me, mumbling something that sounded like "Mikayla" under her breath in her sleep.

_What if._

She snuggled into me putting one arm around my waist, and even though she was doing it all subconsciously it still managed to stop my heart. I concentrated hard on starting it again but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get a single beat out of that thing.

_Come on heart we've been over this! Do you remember the whole 'would my heart not still beat if not for her?' speech? Beat darn you! Oh who am I kidding? My heart beats for her and only her. I mean sure, without her it would still beat, it would still pump blood through my veins, but can a heart truly beat if it does not love?_

As if on cue my heart let out a small, frail, almost inaudible _bu-dump. _

"My Mikayla," the still sleeping Mitchie said softly, making my heart swell and make up for the long period of no beating by suddenly trying to hammer its way out my chest, and I couldn't keep at bay the last thought to pass through my troubled mind before I too slipped away into a dream.

_What if._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey guess wat guys? I'm back! Sorry I have been gone for so long, but my story got deleted so I had to go through and change all the names and then I had to repost, and honestly I just didn't have the time! Things in my life were going frickin CRAZY (not in a bad way. I like crazy, it's exciting. And nothing bad happened or anything so it's all good, mostly. Truthfully, I think I was the only one of my friends to get through the past couple of months w/out any tears. Oh no wait, I watched The Notebook…..never mind. XD But yah the past couple of months were crazy. I loved them, but I don't think anyone else did……ugh.) So if anyone is actually still reading, here is the next chapter of When Friendship Takes a Wrong Turn!**

**Mikayla's POV-**

"I am asking you what happened to Mikayla! What do you mean you don't know? She was with you! What kind of a mother _are_ you?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN DAYS?! HOW MANY DAYS?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!? UGH!"

I woke up to Mitchie's infuriated voice. Her yelling was making my head throb. Badly. I wasn't fully recovered yet.

"Mitchie?" I croaked. I guess all that singing last night had taken its toll after all.

"Mikayla! Sweetie are you ok? You look terrible what happened to you? Who hurt you? Oh please don't tell me you walked out into oncoming traffic again, Mikayla I _told_ you to be more careful!" Demi exclaimed, rushing to the bed.

_Oh c'mon. I don't look where I'm going ONE time and suddenly every time something happens it's 'oh lordy did you walk into traffic again?'_

I debate what my answer should be for a moment before I decide that there is absolutely no easy answer I can give, so I settle for no answer at all. Instead, I grab Demi's arms and pull her onto the bed and on top of me. She braces herself by putting both palms on the bed on either side of my head. Our faces are inches apart, Mitchie's soft-as-silk hair tickling my nose. If my face looked flustered, Mitchie's certainly didn't. She just smiled down at me leaned down further. Wait…..holy shit she's leaning down further! Did I say our faces were inches apart? As in plural? Well, scratch that. Try inch. Oh crap there goes that, now its centimeters! My mind is officially in full panic mode now and I'm taking quick, ragged breaths which are all catching in my throat before they can really get into my lungs. Every last one of them. I can feel Mitchie's breath on my lips and my God it feels good, even though it's making me burn up and blush so damn hard it looks like I just got back from Miami. Now I know what it feels like to have hot flashes. Well, either that or being burned at the stake. Except I'm pretty sure that my experience with extreme heat is a lot better than old woman with hot flashes or people on a stake because I have the only girl I have ever and will ever love on top of me, her warm breath hitting my lips…did I mention how good that feels? Her lips are almost there, almost, hey! Where do you think you're going lips! Get back here! Her lips brush my cheek as she kisses it then lays down on top of me, burying her head into my neck.

"I missed you so much Mikayla," Mitchie said as she squeezed me even tighter than she was already squeezing me, if that was possible.

"I missed you to Mitch," I replied, making a sad attempt to squeeze her back. She made a move to roll off of me but I grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her there.

"Mitchie, don't," I mumbled into her shoulder. A little clingy? Maybe, but then again, I haven't exactly made a secret of how much I needed her. I thought I heard her chuckle as she relaxed into me. A little moment later, the soft chuckle I had heard lately turned into a laugh.

"Look at us Mickey, 2 days away from each other and we make it seem like we've been through a frickin war," Mitchie said.

"Well at least it's easy to fix!" I exclaimed.

"How so?" Mitchie asked confusedly.

"Well it's simple really. We just never leave each other," I answered, laughing along with Mitchie as though it had been a joke, though it wasn't, I fully intended to see it through.

Here, with Mitchie, it was so easy to just forget about telling her how I felt. Every moment with her was perfect; it was hard to look ahead. It didn't matter that it was torture sometimes, (okay, all the time) because even the torture was perfect. I tried focusing on that ever amazing, ever promising, ever elusive, concept of what if to drive me into the arms of the truth, but no. I couldn't look ahead. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than right now, just being with Mitchie. In the back of my mind I knew it could get even better, (or worse, but I tried to drive that out of my mind. It wasn't going to help me get the truth out. Not one bit.) but I just couldn't imagine it.

I don't know how long I had been lost in thought before I heard a tiny snore escape from Mitchie.

_Awwwwww. That is so cute. Everything about her is adorable! I'm not surprised I'm crazy for this girl. Who wouldn't be!_

_**Well, I for one.**_

_Wait, what? What the hell are you doing back here?!?!?!_

_**Pshhhh I never left. **_

_But I thought you said you'd only show up when there was darkness! There's no darkness right now! I'm as happy as can be!_

_**Ha. You see, that's the thing. You're NOT as happy as can be. You can be happier.**_

_Ummm….excuse me? The most beautiful girl in the girl who happens to be my best friend in the world is lying on top of me. I don't think it gets much better than this. _

_**Oh it can. Trust me. The most beautiful girl in the world who happens to be your GIRLFRIEND could be lying on top of you, asleep, because she's exhausted from a long night of-**_

_Ok stop right there!_

_**What? I was GOING to say cuddling. Jeez. Dirty mind much?**_

_Ummmm….no. The only trash in this mind is you._

_**Ouch Mickey. That hurts.**_

_Don't….call…..me…..MICKEY!_

_**Oh yah! That's Mitchie's name for you isn't it? My bad Mickey.**_

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_**Oh but I can't. You're not living up to your potential Mikayla. You could be sooooo much happier if only you would grow a spine.**_

_Wait; are you trying to tell me that you're not going to go away unless I tell Mitchie how I feel? _

_**Yah, pretty much.**_

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

_Why?!?!??!_

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_Hello? Creepy voice dude?_

_**I HAVE a name you know.**_

_Ohhh. Great. The voices I hear have names now. Perfect. _

_**I'm not some creepy voice you hear, Mikayla.**_

_Then what the fuck are you?!?!?!_

_**Have you really not figured it out? **_

_Should I have?_

_**Well….you usually block me out but still, you've heard from me before, in various ways.**_

_I repeat….what are you?_

_**I'm your conscience, your gut instinct, your intuition. Whatever you want to call me. I'm the real you. The you before logic and reason and judgment, and since you have so rudely decided to ignore me time and time again, every time you want to kiss her, hold her, tell her how you feel….and don't. I have been coerced into taking this slightly harder to ignore form. **_

_Wait; didn't u mention something about having a name? Consciouses don't have names!_

_**That is a common misconception. My name is Lorenzo. **_

_Oh my God I HAVE gone crazy._

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_Ummm….hello? I hear the voice of my conscious in my head, and did I mention that his name is Lorenzo?!?!_

_**Oh relax you're not going crazy. I'm simply a figment of your imagination. You're extremely OVERACTIVE imagination I might add. **_

_So if you're just a figment of my imagination, then why won't you go away?_

_**Simple. Because you don't want me to. I'm the only remaining part of you that still want's me to tell her how you feel. **_

_Fuck._

_**What?**_

_You're right._

_**A/N- Wow….looking back on this I think I must have been high off those little snickers ice cream bar things. Waaaaay too much sugar for an already hyper person. XD. I really don't know where I'm going w/ this voice thing, but hey I had to write something just for the sake of getting the writing started again. **__**What do you think about the voice? Do you think it's too crazy, random, and weird? Should I just get rid of it?**_

_**What's been going on since I've been gone? Are the TOS ppl still bitching about demena stories?**_

_**What new fandoms/ couplings is everyone reading lately?**_

_**How do you spell Mikey/ Mickey?**_


End file.
